Doce Realidade
by Maah Daah Caah
Summary: Hermione deitara em sua cama, mais um único pensamento a incomodava, e era para variar sobre o Malfoy, ela tentava imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido se ela não tivesse fugido do momento, fingido não ter notado nada quando estava com um sentimento estr
1. Apenas um impulso

Parece que fora ontem quando eu e Harry fomos tentar salvar Sírius de ir para Azkaban – Pensara Hermione sentada de frente ao lago olhando para um ponto distante que se identificava como sendo a casa dos gritos – Ele realmente faz uma tremenda falta, me lembro de quando conversávamos nas férias enquanto estávamos no antigo prédio da Ordem da Fênix, ele era um bom homem.O que mais me surpreende, foi o fato de Bellatrix Lestrange, sua própria prima, quase sangue de seu sangue o tenha matado, o mais engraçado é de como o mundo dá voltas, eu e Harry salvamo-lo dos dementadores, para depois perdê-lo de uma maneira mais trágica ainda do que esperávamos...- Hermione mal conseguira terminar o pensamento quando Ron sentara-se ao seu lado e rapidamente se apossando de seus lábios, um gesto que em outros tempos fora muito apreciado por Hermione...Mas que hoje em dia não passava de uma coisa monótona.A Castanha não sabia se isso era sentido apenas por sua parte, mais ainda não havia juntado coragem suficiente para conversar sobre tal assunto com Ron já que o ruivo parecia feliz com a aproximação dos dois nos últimos tempos.

Aos poucos os Lábios foram se separando em meio a estalinhos, e um sorriso na face de Ron fora estampado cuja Hermione não podia deixar de perceber e retribuir tentando parecer o mais normal o possível.

- Então, o que minha princesa estava pensando? – Perguntara Ron com um sorriso parecido com o de uma criança de 10 anos.

- Ah, pensando um pouco na vida, como ela tem mudado tão repentinamente, não é? – Tentara a Castanha encontrar um desfecho para iniciar o papo do relacionamento precipitado deles sem magoar o ruivo.

-Pois é!Quem diria que a menina que eu mais amo no mundo, também me ame e, esteja namorando comigo...Nunca havia imaginado que minha vida poderia dar um passo tão grande em tão pouco tempo.-Dizia Ron com uma expressão de felicidade difícil de se ver antes dos dois começarem o namoro e, que a cada palavra parecia crescer e só entristecia mais ainda Hermione por ter que contar a verdade a ele - Sabe, às vezes nem acredito que esteja com você Hermione, você é tudo e mais um pouco pra mim!

-É Ron, Nem eu acredito às vezes! – a Castanha dera um sorriso esforçado, abandonando todas as chances de iniciar a conversa com Ron.Não que Hermione não gostasse de Ron, ela gostava e muito, foi com ele que ela dera seu precioso primeiro beijo.Mas desde o começo do namoro, ela não tem mais sentido aqueles formigamentos por seu corpo como era de costume, começara a achar por um tempo que isto era até normal pelo fato de estar se acostumando com sua presença, mas na realidade, o amor por Ron nunca acabara, o único problema era que ele Nunca existira e isso deixava Castanha enraivecida por parecer que estava brincando com os sentimentos do ruivo, o que na realidade não era bem sua intenção, mas depois de um tempo, dera por perceber que o sentimento mais forte que ela tinha dentro de si, era por Ron, mas nem chegava a ser uma "paixão de adolescente", e sim um impulso que ela sentira quando descobrira que ele gostava dela.

Os dois ficaram se entreolhando por um tempo, até Ron se levantar puxando Hermione consigo para uma caminhada.Andaram por quase toda a extensão do lago, o dia estava tão bonito eram as últimas semanas com Verão e, estava um pouco quente, não chegava a estar abafado, mas estava um clima agradável.As árvores estavam começando a adaptar a cor amarelada para o Outono que se aproximava, o lago estava com um brilho bonito no qual se refletia um sol amarelo e forte.

Ron andava com Hermione segurando-a pela cintura com todo o cuidado como se fosse uma boneca de porcelana frágil e que com um toque rústico acabava por se quebrar.A Castanha admirava o carinho que Ron tinha por ela e se esforçava para tentar amá-lo, mais quando estava perto dele daquele jeito vinha um sentimento de culpa nela, como se ela estivesse à força com ele a contra gosto e ficasse por obrigação do lado dele, mas que no fundo, ela sabia que não era assim.

Depois de algum tempo juntos, Ron se despediu com mais um beijo em Hermione se retirando para ir ao treino de quadribol ver o desempenho de Harry para o jogo do próximo sábado contra sonserina.

Hermione caminhava pelos corredores da escola em direção a biblioteca quando se esbarrou em Draco que estava com seus amigos.

- Hei sangue-ruim, presta atenção por onde anda!Se você ficar se esbarrando em todos assim alguém pode acabar pegando piolho – disse o Loiro rindo e olhando para os amigos que o imitavam.

- Ah, Vai a merda Malfoy! – Disse Hermione saindo de perto deles bufando.

- Não é por nada, mas eu acho que essa menina tem uma queda por você Draco! – Dissera uma Pansy muito irritada sacudindo seus cabelos negros em chanel bruscamente.

-Ah é?Que novidade... Cite alguma garota que não tenha uma queda por mim – Dissera Draco em seu tom mais convencido

-Olha Draco, eu pensei que você poderia ter um pouco de consideração por mim depois de começarmos o nosso namoro – Disse a garota com uma cara parecida com a de um "cachorro abandonado".

-Ta vendo Pansy?Essa sua mania de "pensar nisso... pensar naquilo...".Já te disse que você não é boa para pensar!Quem pensa nessa relação sou eu e se não está bom para você, pode procura outro.

A garota olhou com raiva para Draco e se virou empurrando todos que estavam em seu caminho, andando pelo corredor em uma direção qualquer tentando ao menos sair de vista da turma.

Hermione entrara na biblioteca fechando a porta em um estrondo que só ela sabia fazer e que embora agora estando ela e Dona Prince na biblioteca apenas, a bibliotecária não deixara de fazer uma cara de furiosa fazendo com a mão um gesto de silêncio.

-Ops Desculpa!-Dissera a castanha em tom de gracejo e um pouco envergonhada.

Hermione fora até uma estante e pegara um dos livros que precisara para fazer o trabalho de Poções.Folheou-o um pouco e se sentara na primeira mesa que vira, pronta para começar quando a porta se abrira revelando um loiro furioso se dirigindo até a mesa de Dona Prince que depois de um tempo tratando sobre algum assunto do qual Hermione não conseguira ouvir, olhara com uma expressão de deboche para a castanha, se voltando para a bibliotecária que dissera alguma coisa do tipo: "Creio que esse seja o único jeito, não posso ajudar mais".E se retirara deixando um loiro olhando para o nada um pouco tentando assimilar os fatos.Ele se virara então e começara a andar em passos lentos e meio embaraçados na direção de Hermione, fazendo com que a própria já desconfiasse dessa aproximação, tentando voltar sua atenção ao livro e fingindo não ter percebido nada.

-Oi Granger! – Dissera Draco se aproximando mais da Castanha

-O que você quer Malfoy? – Perguntara a Castanha com uma certa raiva

-Bom, já que você perguntou...Vamos ao que interessa.Você pode me ajudar no trabalho de poções? – Perguntara o loiro com um sorriso estampado nu rosto tentando se parecer amigável.

-Hah...Eu...Ajudando...Você???? – Perguntara a Castanha em meio a um deboche

-Mais ou menos isso, mais se você quiser fazer o trabalho por mim, não me importo!

-AHHHHH! Mais você piro não é?Eu que...-Hermione não terminara de falar quando Dona Prince aparecera por de trás dela assustando-ª

-E então, como vai o trabalho de vocês?Acabei de falar com Prof. Snape e ele concordara com vocês fazerem juntos o trabalho.

-Como??? – Perguntara Hermione quase que querendo voar no pescoço da bibliotecária, inconformada com aquele absurdo.

-Ah, querida não precisa se preocupar, o Prof. deixou vocês trabalharem juntos...Bom, agora vou deixar vocês trabalharam em paz – Dissera Dona Prince se virando, mas antes de dar sequer dois passos retornara comunicando – Quase me esqueci, o Prof. Snape passará aqui daqui a mais ou menos 1 hora para ver como está indo o trabalho, então sugiro que se adiantem ao máximo, pois seu humor não estava dos melhores.

"Seu humor não estava dos melhores", bom então não estava muito diferente do normal – Pensara Hermione quase começando a rir quando olhou para a cara de Malfoy que com sorriso largo sentara em uma das cadeiras e olhara de forma debochada para Hermione que não conseguira deixar de suspirar pesadamente com a situação.

- Bem, Hermione acredito que precisamos trabalhar logo não é? – Dissera o loiro dando uma sacudida no cabelo que fizera Hermione sentir um arrepio em seu corpo, que não compreendera bem o motivo, mas acabou voltando ao seu estado normal.

-Malfoy não me chame pelo 1º nome, não somos amigos!E se tenho que fazer esse trabalho com você não ache que eu vá mudar nada do meu comportamento nesse pouco tempo que infelizmente passaremos juntos!...Digo, trabalhando. É foi isso que eu quis dizer, "trabalhando".

-Eu sei o que você quis dizer, Granger! – Dissera o nome dela quase que o cuspindo de raiva, mas depois esboçando um sorrisinho sapeca para a Castanha, que se sentira um pouco constrangida. – E então, o que é para fazer mesmo??

-Temos que achar uma poção que faça os ossos crescerem!

-Ah, não foi essa poção que a Pomfrey teve que usar no Santo Potter no segundo ano?Aliás, aquela enfermeira é uma incompetente!

-É, pois é!Então você sabe qual é?

-Você está me perguntando se eu conheço essa poção? – Dissera Draco em deboche.

-Bom, creio que não tenha mais ninguém aqui para eu perguntar isso - Dissera Hermione em tom irônico – Então...Conhece ou não?

-Ah, a poção...Bom...Não.Mas tenho certeza que se existe mesmo, vai estar nesse livro! – Disse o loiro apontando para o livro na mão de Hermione.

-Não Jura?E você fez essa observação sozinho?

-Ihh! Granger você não fica muito bem dando esses forinhas mal elaborados!

-Ai quer saber?Não to mais a fim de perder meu tempo aqui de papo com você! – Dissera a Castanha levantando e pegando seus materiais.

-Mais onde você pensa que vai? – Disse Draco se levantando e segurando a menina pelo braço ficando perto o bastante para conseguir sentir sua respiração acelerar com aquela aproximação e começando a se sentir estranho, como se quisesse seguir por um impulso que não entendia certamente o que era.Então, quando Draco resolveu se aproximar mais da Castanha, a garota se soltara nervosa.

-Olha Draco eu vou terminar o trabalho com você, mas se você desviar do assunto uma só vez eu paro tudo para fazer sozinha! – Dissera Hermione tentando entender o que havia sentido com aquela aproximação.

-Ok!Entendi, Hermione – Só então a castanha percebera que o havia chamado pelo primeiro nome, fazendo uma cara envergonhada.

Eles ficaram trabalhando por muito tempo e depois quando Snape chagara na biblioteca e vira o trabalho deles quase terminado falou algo que em um sussurro mais que era parecido com um "Bom, muito bom".

-Mis.Granger e Sr. Malfoy, creio que o desempenho de vocês nesse trabalho foi...Digamos que legível!Por isso quero que vocês façam dupla em minha aula para ver se o Sr. Malfoy consegue acompanhar o ritmo da senhorita.Lamento muito mais infelizmente o Sr. Não me deixa outra escolha. – Disse Snape se virando e indo embora deixando uma Hermione falando sozinha tentando exclamar seus "direitos" que olhara com tremenda raiva para Malfoy que agora estava sentado de jeito desleixado e rindo sem parar.

-Não, não mereço tanto!Amanhã terminamos o trabalho, não estou mais com paciência para ficar olhando para essa sua cara! – Pegara agora suas coisas e fora decididamente embora, deixando um Draco rindo ainda da cara da castanha ao receber a notícia.

Harry saíra do vestiário e dera de cara com Ron dizendo parabéns por sua performance no treino.Eles continuaram andando um pouco e conversando sobre o jogo.

-Ron, você têm alguma coisa para falar comigo?Você anda estranho!

-Ah, na verdade, é a Hermione.Ela anda diferente ultimamente, parece que ela não me quer mais...

-Pode para!Hermione gosta de você sim! – cortara o amigo – Se você quiser, posso conversar com ela.

-Brigado Harry! – Dissera Ron em um largo sorriso – Mais e como anda você e a Chang?

-Ah, até que bem, claro que às vezes temos as nossas brigas, mas depois voltamos a ficar bem.

-Ta vendo!!Nem brigar eu e Hermione fazemos!

-Ah Ron, desliga um pouco você ta muito paranóico!

-Não é paranóia...To te falando.Ela ta estranha!Quando eu a beijo sei lá, parece que ela ta forçado comigo, num sei o que é!

-Cara, acalma, eu converso com ela ta?

-Ta – Disse Ron tentando sorrir para o amigo mais sem sucesso

Mais tarde...

-Oi Mi! – Disse Harry sentando ao lado da amiga que lia um livro, mas parecia não prestar muita atenção no que lia, talvez por estar pensando em quando estava com Malfoy fazendo o trabalho e que acabara se despertando com o amigo.

-Ah, Oi Harry...Como foi o treino?

- Bom!...Sabe, eu falei com o Ron e ele parecia meio paranóico sabe?

- Paranóico comoo?!?!!? – Perguntara Hermione preocupada, o que satisfez um pouco Harry.

-Não calma!Ele tava paranóico com a relação de vocês...Ele me disse que acha que você não sente mais nada por ele

Hermione abaixara a cabeça de forma derrotada.

-Sabe que não precisa esconder nada de mim não é? – Dissera o Moreno

-Sim, sei, mas eu não sei mais o que estou sentindo...Antes tudo era tão bom, agora não sei, parece que o encanto se acabou e quando estou com Ron, eu me sinto...Mal.

-Mal?Mal como Mione?

- Não sei como explicar, mas eu me sinto contra a vontade ou senão como se eu estivesse enganando Ron.

- Então você tem que falar com ele!

-Falar como Harry?Ele ficará arrasado!

-É – pensara um pouco o moreno e no salão da grifinória prevaleceu um silêncio assustador, quando depois de um tempo ele se voltara a ela com uma idéia – Olha, é melhor ele ficar sabendo por você mesmo que seja difícil, então...Você poderia aos poucos...Ah não esquece isso também o deixaria arrasado.

-Harry, não adianta, eu vou ter que falar com ele, não tem jeito, eu só não encontrei um jeito de fazer isso, mas é o melhor.

-Odeio concordar, mas sim, não tem outro jeito.

-Bom Harry agora eu vou indo, amanhã vai ser um longo dia.

-Por que Mi?

-Ah, não te contei?Snape mandou eu fazer dupla com Malfoy na aula dele.

-Hah...Não me diga que você aceitou!?!?!?!??!

-Não me olha assim Harry, não teve outro jeito – Dissera a castanha se despedindo do moreno com um beijo na face – Você faz parecer que eu gostei dessa idéia! – dissera a garota bocejando e indo a direção as escadas a caminho do dormitório.

-Você tem razão amanhã o dia vai ser longo.Meus pêsames! – disse Harry meio a um riso.

-É Harry...Boa noite!

-Boa Noite!

A castanha subira até seu dormitório e vira Gina e Cho sentadas em sua cama como se a estivessem esperando.

-Por onde vocês andaram? – perguntou uma Gina furiosa

- "Vocês" quem?

- Você e Ron...Meu irmão não apareceu para o jantar!E como você comeu rapidinho, foi embora e sumiu, achei que ele poderia estar com você! – Disse Gina com uma cara de preocupação – Preciso achá-lo!

- Se te ajuda, Harry está lá em baixo e se você descer a tempo pode acabar encontrando com ele antes que ele vá para seu quarto.

Gina não disse mais nada e saíra do quarto em passos fortes e com uma cara emburrada.

-Hermione, sei que não somos TÃÃO amigas...Mas você não quer falar comigo sobre algo que não possa falar com Gina? – Perguntara Cho

-Tipo o que?? – Perguntara Hermione nervosa.

-Não sei, você parece estar diferente perto do Ron, não sei mais algo me diz que você ta passando por uma fase difícil!

-Bom, agora que você mencionou, é...Eu acho que estou um pouco diferente – Dissera Hermione de forma derrotada. - Mais ainda não sei direito o que estou sentindo, se é que estou sentindo ainda alguma coisa – terminara a castanha sentando-se em sua cama fazendo com que Cho também se sentasse de seu lado.

-Sei que você não pode se abrir mais com a Gina pelo fato dela ser a sua "adorável cunhadinha" – Dissera em meio a risos – mas sabe que se precisar de alguém para desabafar, estou aqui.

- Sei sim Cho, Brigada!

-Ok, agora me explica uma coisa.Que história é aquela de você fazer o trabalho com o Malfoy? – perguntara a amiga com uma cara sapeca.

-Oh meu Deus como você ficou sabendo disso?? – Perguntara Hermione quase tendo um ataque nervoso!

-Bom, eu estava passando pelo corredor quando vi a Dona Prince parando o Professor Snape e comunicando que vocês dois estavam na biblioteca fazendo o trabalho juntos.

-Alguém mais ouviu?Não que eu queira esconder algo de alguém, mais...Ahhh você me entendeu neh?

-Bom, estava eu Gina e Ron veio entregar algo para a Gina antes de ir assistir o treino de Harry e creio q ele tenha ouvido.

-Ai mais que droga!Hoje de manhã ele me perguntou se eu queria fazer o trabalho com ele e eu falei que queria fazer sozinha.Meu Deus ele deve estar tão triste comigo!

-Mi, você pode não concordar, mas, você não aparenta mais estar apaixonada pelo Ron...

-Nossa está tão legível assim?

-Hehe...Não muito.Mais você tem que falar com ele!

-Ai eu sei que tenho que falar, mais eu não sei como... – De repente a porta se abrira e Gina aparecera

-Bom, meu "querido irmãozinho" estava dormindo e acabou perdendo a hora para o jantar e foi por isso que Harry também se atrasou para o jantar, pois deixou o jantar para ele em cima da cômoda para a hora que ele acordasse.Sinceramente Harry é um Ótimo amigo, não?Sorte do Ron...aiai ele é tã...– de repente olhara para a cara de Cho que apenas franzira o cenho em descrença e então logo Gina começara a arrumar a frase – Ahh mais não é por nada Cho sei que você gosta dele...Mais aquela cicatriz e os óculos não te incomodam??Bom...Mais acho que já vou indo dormir sabe???...

-Ok Gina...Boa noite – Respondera Cho e Hermione dando umas risadas da pobre amiga tentando consertar a situação.

Hermione falara mais um pouco com Cho que depois fora para a sua casa a corvinal.

Hermione deitara em sua cama, mais um único pensamento a incomodava, e era para variar sobre o Malfoy, ela tentava imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido se ela não tivesse fugido do momento, fingido não ter notado nada quando estava com um sentimento estranho dentro de si...Algo estava errado nela, era um sentimento que parecia trazer consigo uma onda de pensamentos bons, felizes, ela se sentia protegida, mas então quando se afastara de Malfoy, tudo desapareceu, trazendo a dor de um relacionamento sem amor, aliás, tudo voltou ao normal, foi como retornar a uma realidade que parecia não ter existido nunca naqueles poucos segundos – Não, ele é apenas um Malfoy – Falara baixo a garota como em um pensamento seu, devia estar louca, sempre foram inimigos, por que agora tinha que ser diferente? "Ele só devia estar se divertindo".

Draco estava deitado na cama com os braços atrás da cabeça de maneira pensativa.A imagem dele se aproximando da Castanha e ela se soltando dele, havia passado por sua cabeça milhares de vezes tentando entender, ou pelo menos achar uma teoria convincente para aquele acontecimento "Eu, um Malfoy com uma Sangue-Ruim? Nem em sonho".O loiro tentava se convencer de que aquilo havia sido apenas um impulso que a situação "exigia", mas sabia que estava se enganando, tinha algo a mais naquilo, não fazia idéia do que era, mas não ia desistir de entender seus sentimentos, seu único medo era de descobrir algo que o fizesse arrepender depois.

A noite cai e todos permanecem a dormir com seus pensamentos, mas amanhã será um novo dia e novas revelações virão.

N/a:

Daah: Nossa...Ta pequeno esse capítulo mais faze o que né?Foi o primeiro...

Caah: É ainda vem muita coisa pela frente!

Maah: Pois é o clima vai fica bem Hot nos próximos capítulos...kkk

MDC: Esperamos que gostem da fic!Para entrar em contato é


	2. Inocência

-...Aí ela virou com uma cara para a moça, e todos na mesa começaram a rir, sinceramente ninguém acreditava – estava Luna no café da manhã terminando de contar a piada para Hermione que ria sem parar.

-Granger, você terminou o trabalho de poções? – Perguntara um loiro à castanha cortando seu humor trazendo uma preocupação na face de Hermione que levantara do banco como em um pulo pegando na mão de malfoy e correndo para a biblioteca deixando o loiro totalmente confuso com aquilo, enquanto a castanha nem prestou a atenção nisso que havia feito.Todos do salão olharam e entre cochichos se perguntavam o por que de Hermione ter pegado na mão de Malfoy, ação que deixara Ron por demais perplexo com a castanha.  
Hermione corria com Draco ainda o segurando pela mão como se o tivesse puxando e o que mais impressionava Draco era pelo fato da castanha parecer nem notar.Chegaram na biblioteca e Hermione falara "Accio trabalho de poções", então Hermione ficara um tempo parada até se virar para Draco perguntando:  
-Por que você está segurando na minha mão?  
-Ah sim!Agora fui eu? Desculpa mais quem pegou na minha mão saindo correndo do salão desesperada foi você e não eu! – Draco terminara com um sorriso maroto, o que fizera Hermione pensar e perceber que estava errada mais não disposta a admitir.  
-Aii mais como você é em Malfoy, sempre inventando desculpas, mas agora temos que terminar o trabalho a aula é daqui a 15 min. – Terminara Hermione quando vira seu trabalho caindo em cima de uma mesa no fundo da biblioteca fazendo um grande barulho.  
-Granger, você sempre consegue desviar dos assuntos né?Mais vamos terminar logo isso! – dissera Draco sentando e pegando um livro.  
Eles fizeram todo o trabalho até olharem para o relógio e perceberem que estavam atrasados...Correram o mais rápido de novo até a sala de aula.Quando chegaram na sala, a aula já havia começado e todos olharam comentando a entrada dos dois juntos.Então Hermione e Draco se sentaram e começaram a prestar atenção na aula, apresentaram o trabalho e o impressionante é que tudo na aula ocorreu bem, eles quase nem se olharam durante a aula e só falaram o necessário.  
-Ui Ui...E então Mi?Boa essa aula eim?? – Perguntara Cho com um tom sapeca.  
-Ah e como!Graças a Deus Malfoy nem falo muito comigo, agora o resto da tarde vai ser normal finalmente.Ainda mais por que não vou ter que me sentar perto daquela coisa!  
-Impressionante não é Granger?Parece que você só sabe falar de mim não é?...Bem ou mal sempre estou presente nas suas conversas! – Dissera o loiro com um sorriso furioso no rosto saindo de perto de Hermione, deixando ela e a amiga de boca aberta com o comentário.  
-Eu ouvi o que eu acho que ouvi? – Perguntara a Castanha ainda desacreditada.  
-Pois é, Tenho uma leve impressão de que ele estava escutando a nossa conversa há um pouco mais de tempo né? – Perguntara Cho de um jeito irônico.  
-Você acha?hehe  
As duas entraram na sala e Cho fora se sentar com Hannah Abott enquanto Hermione se sentara com Neville.Era aula de História da magia e Prof. Binns parecia entusiasmado, aliás o único já que o resto dos alunos estavam jogados em suas carteiras de modo que quase babando de sono, enquanto uma única cabeleira castanha se notara em meio a tantos alunos e como de costume era Hermione.  
Prof. Binns começara sua explicação, mas de repente parara olhando para Hermione com uma expressão confusa que estava deixando a garota muito nervosa.Então ele se virara para sua mesa pegando uma caderneta e a olhava de cima para baixo.  
-Mis Granger e Sr Malfoy, creio que vocês deviam sentar juntos.Não estou certo?  
-Como professor?Severo dissera que tínhamos que sentar juntos apenas em sua aula.Não na dos demais professores!  
-Desculpe-me, mas, pelo que me consta vocês têm que sentar juntos.Ordens da escola então sabe como é, tem que ser cumpridas.  
Malfoy levantara-se da carteira e foi na direção de Neville enquanto Hermione discutia com o Professor.  
-Sai! – Dissera Malfoy com um olhar por demais comensal que chegava a assustar e Neville sem dizer nada e muito menos pensar se levantara deixando-o sentar do lado de Hermione que só agora parara de brigar com o professor para observar o que havia acontecer.Neville se virara e sentara com Seamus Finnigan que também estava sozinho.  
-O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntara Hermione entre dentes.  
-Você é surda ou algo do tipo?Não ouviu o professor falando?  
-Isso mesmo!Vocês terão que sentar em todas as aulas juntos. – Dissera o professor como que os notificando.  
-Ah, já sei isso é uma pegadinha né?Bom vocês já me irritaram bastante, podem parar com a brincadeira! – Concluíra a garota tentando rir com a situação e Draco rindo de lado da cara da Castanha que estava começando a ficar muito estressada com tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo.  
Hermione percebera que reclamar não estava adiantando, então se arrumou na carteira e quando Draco falava, ela o ignorava e isso estava enraivecendo o loiro.  
-Granger mais por que eles fizeram isso com ela?Eu ainda não entendi essa matéria! – Perguntara Malfoy para Hermione que apenas franzira o cenho e se virara para o outro lado deixando-o mais uma vez se sentir ignorado.Draco não acreditava no que aquela garota fazia então furioso, sem pensar duas vezes, pegara em seu braço e a virara de encontro a ele agora quase encostando os lábios um no outro, seus corpos estavam quase que totalmente juntos e dava até para sentir a respiração acelerada dos dois.Hermione estava quase que fechando seus olhos, como se fossem se beijar até que olha para um ponto um pouco longe atrás de Draco e vê Ron olhando a situação com uma raiva que parecia transbordar de dentro dele.Draco também estava quase fechando seus olhos e aproximando mais seu rosto do da castanha quando a garota o larga voltando a se sentar longe do loiro que percebera o que quase havia acontecido e os dois começaram a se ajeitar como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
Hermione ficou pensando o resto da aula como teria sido se não tivesse percebido Ron a olhando furioso, devia estar louca de quase ter beijado Malfoy e o pior é que ela se sentia estranha quando ele a tocava daquele jeito, era como se o mundo parasse e só existissem os dois.Draco também parara de perguntar sobre a matéria para Hermione, nem ele acreditava no que iria acontecer e o pior era que as vezes ele sentia uma vontade...De pegá-la nos braços, mas não podia, aliás, não pode, ela é uma sangue-ruim e seu pai o mataria se soubesse de qualquer envolvimento dele com uma menina como ela.  
A aula acabou e a única coisa que Hermione queria era sair de perto de todas aquelas pessoas que só sabia a julgar, ela queria ser ela mesma, mas Malfoy parecia estragar tudo quando ela estava bem.Ron tinha motivos de sobra para terminar o namoro com ela, na verdade era isso que ela queria, mas no fundo, não queria ficar sozinha de novo, era triste demais não ter ninguém para a amar, para a fazer se sentir querida, ser importante na vida de alguém sabe?Era assim que se sentia com Ron, pena era ela não conseguir corresponder ao amor dele.Fora então embora com muita pressa para a árvore no lago e se sentara lá para colocar os pensamentos em ordem.  
-O que você espera com isso?Quer terminar o namoro?Por que se for...Me avisa antes de eu sentir um peso extra na minha cabeça ok? – Dissera Ron coçando a cabeça e se sentando do lado da Castanha com uma aparência indecifrável.  
-Ai Ron desculpa não que eu queira terminar mais o Malfoy sempre estraga tudo sabe?  
-Mi, você anda diferente e foi antes de hoje e antes de ante ontem, faz tempo e acho que agente precisa, não sei rever nossos conceitos.Proponho que passemos juntos, até o baile do outono desse sábado, então, aí nós revemos a nossa relação ok?  
-Ai Ron desculpa!É que eu estou com uns sentimentos ultimamente, estou tão confusa! – Dissera a garota desabando no choro e abraçando o ruivo que triste pela situação da garota a abraçou fortemente com um abraço acolhedor fazendo a castanha se sentir melhor já que era disso que ela precisava.  
-Tudo vai ficar melhor, você vai ver!  
Conversaram um pouco e depois Ron saíra deixando-a sozinha novamente.Depois de um tempo, a Castanha se levantara e fora conversar um pouco com Gina, já que fazia um com tempo que não se falavam muito.  
-Oi Gina!  
-Oi Mi!Quanto tempo não?  
-Nossa, pois é. Precisamos pôr nosso papo em dia.Hehehe  
-Sim, mas você estava chorando?  
-Ai, é que têm acontecido tantas coisas ultimamente que se eu te contasse...Você não acreditaria, mas o Malfoy, anda mais insuportável ultimamente!Parece que ele me persegue...Sei lá!  
-Ah é?Hehe...E você não sente nada por ele além de ódio né?Tipo sei que você ta com o meu irmão, mais nem por isso não posso te dizer a verdade.  
-Como assim?Você acha que eu gosto do Malfoy?  
-Não, Não longe de mim falar isso – dissera a menina com um certo deboche no rosto – Mas é que você têm dado muita atenção ao Malfoy ultimamente não?  
-Eu estou sendo obrigada!Não tenho opção!E para de querer me confundir, eu odeio o Malfoy e sempre odiarei! – Terminara a castanha com uma certa raiva estampada em seu rosto.  
-Mione, sempre há uma opção, você só não quer enxergar.Para de se iludir, se você ama tanto assim meu irmão demonstre mais isso, senão vai acabar perdendo-o também.-A ruiva terminara se levantando e deixando Hermione lá sozinha.  
"Ahh...Mais que legal já não é a primeira vez na semana que me deixam falando sozinha isso já está começando a me irritar!" – Pensara Hermione se levantando e indo a caminho do dormitório, já que seria até melhor ela dormir um pouco do que ouvir alguém brigando com ela de novo.  
-Hey Granger espere!Calma ai! – Dissera uma voz atrás de Hermione.Quando a Castanha se virara vira Malfoy correndo e parando na sua frente tentando recuperar o fôlego.  
-Nossa o que aconteceu? – Pergunta a Castanha com uma certa curiosidade.  
-Olha eu sei que você ta brava com esses negócios da gente ter que sentar juntos, mas a idéia, é você me ajudar, então por que não fazemos um acordo...  
-Eu fazendo um acordo com você Malfoy? – interrompera o loiro que fizera uma cara de entediado.  
-Olha deixa eu terminar depois você faz os seus comentários de deboche ok? – Dissera o loiro franzindo o cenho - Eu estava pensando, se quando eu te perguntar as coisas, você pode me responder e quando eu tiver dúvida, você me ensinar, logo, logo agente não vai mais precisar sentar juntos.E ai o que achou da idéia?Bem bolada não?  
-É,...Considerando alguns sacrifícios...Bom mais a idéia é muito boa!...Aceito! – Dissera Hermione com um largo sorriso  
-Ótimo! – Respondera o loiro retribuindo o sorriso.  
Malfoy estava quase indo embora quando...  
-Malfoy, o que foi aquilo na aula?  
-Aquilo o que? – Perguntara o loiro com um certo tom nervoso e que fizera o sorriso desaparecer.  
-Você sabe!É...Aquilo que aconteceu na aula e que também aconteceu acho...Que na biblioteca ontem.O que foi aquilo?  
-Ah, aquilo né? – Perguntara o loiro passando os dedos pelo cabelo como se aquilo fosse lhe ajudar em algo, que, aliás, nem ele sabia explicar. – Foi só impulso Granger nada mais!  
Hermione queria falar algo, mas nem ela sabia o que falar da situação será que só ela percebeu o que poderia ter acontecido?Ou será que era tudo fruto de sua imaginação?  
Depois de um longo tempo se olhando, Draco saíra e Hermione continuara seu caminho até o dormitório.  
A castanha estava confusa, mas o que mais a preocupava era o do por que de todos os pensamentos dela estarem de uma certa forma rodeando o Malfoy.Fora tomar banho e pensava em tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos tempos, agora também não sabia se deveria terminar o namoro com Ron, algo dentro dela a impedia, só não sabia o que.A água fria escorria por seu corpo e a cada minuto parecia surgir mais dúvidas e problemas, por que eles a atormentavam?Todas aquelas dúvidas podiam sumir.A castanha terminara o banho e se jogara em sua cama.Se sentia cheia de tudo o que estava acontecendo e parecia que queria xingar e brigar com o mundo, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia um vazio dentro de si como se tivesse vontade de ficar deitada em um canto qualquer chorando horas e horas.Sentia uma tamanha alegria mas que não conseguia expor isso.Os sentimentos pareciam massacrá-la e só quando chorava parecia que eles poderiam se amenizar.  
Hermione se sentia incompleta e desatou a chorar sem parar, chorava tanto que chegava até a imaginar o por que de tanto choro.A situação não era tão horrível, mas ela tinha que tirar toda essa mágoa de dentro de si.Queria abraçar alguém naquele momento, forte, e mesmo ela gostando muito de Ron, não era ele que ela queria.Só restava esperar o choro passar, mas Hermione chorara tanto que acabou pegando no sono sem nem mesmo perceber.  
Quando a castanha acordara percebera que já estava um pouco tarde até para o perdera o almoço e o jantar.Ah mais isso é fantástico!Como iria comer agora?Sua barriga estava ronronando de fome.Então não pensara duas vezes, colocara outra roupa e descera para ver se encontrava alguém com um simples suco de abóbora ou algo comestível.Ela agradecia pelo Bichento não aparecer naquele momento já que a fome era tão grande que seria capaz de fazer churrasco de seu pobre gato.  
-Ai Ai!...Será que se eu for à cabana de Hagrid eu acho algo?Bom, não custa nada tentar, só não podem me pegar né? – Dissera Hermione como em um cochicho, então lá se foi caminhando até a casa de Hagrid.Quando ia bater na porta ouviu algumas falas e se encostara um pouco na porta para ouvir o que e, quem falava na cabana.  
-Hagrid, só peço para ter o máximo de sigilo.Se alguém mais ficar sabendo ou chegar até Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado Harry corre grande perigo.Ainda mais agora que Sírius foi morto, Harry tentara se vingar da Miss.Lestrange e pode ser morto em minha ausência, por isso peço o máximo de cautela.  
Hermione o identificara como Alvo Dumbledore e agora que ouvia alguns passos, fora para trás da casa para que ninguém a visse e pudesse esperar que ele fosse embora.Esperara Dumbledore subir no castelo até perdê-lo de vista e então batera na porta da cabana.  
Hagrid abrira a porta e se surpreendera com a garota estar ali naquele horário.  
-Hermione, por Merlin, você estava chorando?E o que faz aqui a essa hora? – Perguntara Hagrid abrindo mais a porta e fazendo um gesto para que ela entrasse.  
-Ai Hagrid sabe o que é?Pra resumir a história, aconteceram muitas coisas sabe, ai eu comecei a chorar e acabei dormindo, perdi o almoço e o jantar e eu estava morrendo de fome então não sabia o que podia fazer então achei que você pudesse ter algo comestível aqui.Por favor!  
-Nossa espera, que eu tenho algo já preparado e é uma comida trouxa, você vai gostar, é espaguete. - Dissera o Homem pegando um prato e colocando-o na mesa para Hermione que se sentara e começara a comer como se não visse comida a anos. – Agora me conte o que aconteceu?  
-Bom você sabe que eu estou namorando Ron não?Então, eu percebi que não gosto tanto quanto achei que gostava dele, então queria acabar com o namoro, mas o problema é que eu não quero ficar sozinha e acho que isso é egoísmo de minha parte, mas então o Seboso Snape mandou eu e Malfoy sentarmos juntos em todas as aulas e têm acontecido algumas coisas ultimamente entre agente, que eu não sei como explicar, mais é muito confuso sabe?Mas nós somos inimigos eternos e isso é mais confuso ainda e então era por isso que eu tava chorando, na verdade eu não sei se era por isso que eu tava chorando, mais você me entende?  
-Acho que sim – Respondera Hagrid com uma cara atônito tentando encaixar tudo o que a garota acabara de falar. – Hermione, você não pode esconder seus sentimentos só por que são inimigos, se você se abrir tudo vai ficar mais fácil.  
-Mas meu Deus!Você não estava me ouvindo?E eu não gosto do Malfoy, eu o odeio com todas as minhas forças e vai ser assim para sempre!  
-Bom, se você diz!Então eu acredito!  
-Obrigada Hagrid!Principalmente pelo prato de comida que estava muito bom!Agora acho melhor eu já ir indo.Boa Noite  
-Boa noite –Dissera Hagrid enquanto Hermione saia pela porta e dava um tchau de longe.  
A castanha entrara no dormitório e estava com todas as luzes apagadas, fechara a porta com cuidado e se arrumara para ir dormir, pois um novo dia logo começara e tinha que parecer tudo bem.  
No outro dia Hermione acordara junto com as outras garotas mais é claro com um pouco mais de sono.Se arrumara e se sentara para tomar o café da manhã.  
-Oi Mi! – Dissera Harry beijando-a na face.  
-Ah, Oi Harry...Quase me esquecia, depois preciso lhe contar algo, mas depois ok?  
-Ah, sim.Então depois nós nos falamos já que preciso conversar com Cho um pouco.  
-Ok, Até depois então. – Hermione se levantara da mesa e fora perto do lago para respirar um pouco de ar puro, enquanto Harry caminhava até a mesa da Corvinal para falar com Cho.  
Hermione se sentara um pouco em uma das pedras e ficara a observar o lago antes de ir para a aula.Ficara assim um bom tempo até ouvir uns risinhos de longe e quando mirara para trás de si, vira a turma de Draco sentados na árvore e pareciam que estavam rindo e falando algo dela, algo como "Ela é estranha não?" - "Claro é uma sangue-ruim!".Todos riam menos Draco que parecia estar observando o jeito da castanha de longe, ela parecia ser engraçada, mas ainda assim não deixava de ser uma sangue-ruim.  
-O que você tem Draco? – Perguntara Pansy, mas Draco parecia nem ter ouvido, então a menina se aproximou mais do loiro e dissera em seu ouvido – Você anda estranho Draco e odiaria saber que é por aquela sangue-ruim!  
Draco se levantara e com uma expressão furiosa virara para Pansy assustando-a.  
-Como você ousa falar assim comigo?Eim.Dizer uma asneira dessa para mim?Tome cuidado com o que você diz Parkinson.Vindo de você é muito arriscado. – Terminara Draco apenas dando as costas para ela e seus amigos e indo para a sala de aula.  
Hermione se levantara também e caminhava em passos lentos até a sala de aula.  
-Mi! – Gritara Harry atrás da garota que se virara para falar com Harry.  
-Oi Harry !  
-E então o que tinha que me contar? - Eles eram praticamente os únicos no corredor e no mesmo instante Malfoy virava o corredor quando os viu cochichando sobre algo que fizera sua curiosidade aumentar.  
-Ta, ontem eu fui à casa de Hagrid, longa história não me pergunte, mas, quando eu fui bater na porta, ouvi Dumbledore comentando com Hagrid que ele ficará ausente por um tempo e que tinha medo que lhe acontecesse algo.Então é melhor você tomar cuidado Harry, e não comente isso com mais ninguém, se Voldemort descobrir você está perdido!  
-Ok entendo.Bom...Mais então agora vamos à aula né?Depois resolvemos isso. – Terminara Harry com uma certa preocupação mas tentando passar confiança a garota para não se preocupar demais.Entraram então na sala de aula e eram praticamente os primeiros a chegarem lá.  
-Então o Velho não está no castelo?Meu pai vai gostar de saber disso. – Dissera Malfoy mudando de caminho.

-Mis Granger onde está o Sr Malfoy? – Perguntara Mcgonagall  
-Desculpe-me professora, mas eu não sei.  
-Ok e Sr Potter onde está o Sr Weasley?  
-Ah ele teve que pegar uma encomenda com o pai dele depois ele vai voltar.  
-Então está bem!Vamos a aula, hoje em transfiguração aprenderemos a... – Hermione ficara pensando, e a grande idéia que Malfoy tivera?Ele tinha que seguir com o plano, mas faltando na aula não era um jeito de conseguir se destacar assim como Granger na sala.Será que acontecera algo com ele?Talvez...  
-Desculpe-me professora tive que resolver um problema de família. – Dissera Draco entrando na sala e se sentando ao lado de Hermione.  
-Sim Sr Malfoy todos têm.Bem prosseguindo com a aula...  
-Onde você estava Malfoy?É assim que você pretende se destacar nas aulas?Perdendo conteúdos importantíssimos? – Perguntara a castanha nervosa e murmurando para ele.  
-Ah sim...Então qual é o conteúdo tão importante?  
-Bom... É...O conteúdo né?Então é esse que ela ta explicando, sabe? – Respondera a garota meio embaraçada, já que nem ela prestara atenção na aula se perguntando o que poderia ter acontecido com o loiro.  
-Está vendo?Você estava tão preocupada comigo que nem prestar atenção na aula conseguiu não é Granger? – Perguntara Draco se aproximando de seu ouvido e chegando tão perto da castanha que dera até para sentir o cheiro da colônia do garoto, deixando a menina doida.  
-Sonha! – Dissera a castanha se afastando um pouco do loiro e o encarando desafiadoramente, depois virara a cara e começara a prestar atenção na aula, observando apenas de canto de olho a reação do loiro que parecia se divertir um pouco com o jeito da castanha.  
Tocara um alto sinal e todos começaram a sair da sala quando Minerva tinha um comentário a fazer.  
-Esperem, Esperem todos vocês tenho um comentário a fazer! – Dissera a professora quase que aos gritos já que os alunos faziam mais barulho do que a própria, mas que com a frase da professora voltaram a se sentar e ficaram em silêncio para ouvir o comunicado.  
-Tenho aqui a lista de monitores chefes da Grifinória e da Sonserina desse ano.Da Grifinória temos, a Senhorita Granger e o Senhor Longbottom.Da Sonserina a Senhorita Parkinson e o Senhor Bryan. – Dissera Mcgonagall chamando-os à frente da classe - As demais casas serão passadas pelo professor Snape.Agora podem se retirar, mais uma coisa, agora os monitores terão também um quarto só para eles, assim podem se concentrar mais em suas tarefas, pois esse ano terá muitos trabalhos...Dispensados.  
Hermione estava se retirando quando olhara para o lado e vira Rick Bryan dando um sorriso cafajeste com uma piscadela com aqueles olhos azuis tão claros que quase se podia refletir, que deixara a castanha nervosa e derretida...Já que ele era o segundo mais bonito da sonserina e Hermione o achava muito parecido com um de seus atores preferidos Trouxa, Jeremy Sumpter. Certamente ele só estava se divertindo, aliás, ele nunca gostara de garotas da grifinória, melhor ainda...Ele nunca gostara de menina alguma, tudo não passava de um jogo para ele.  
A castanha se desligara de seus pensamentos e saíra da sala

-Oi Amor!Como foi a sua manhã? – Perguntara Ron para a castanha a abraçando por trás.  
-Até que legal, eu sou a nova monitora, sabia?E que encomenda você tinha que pegar que levou a manhã inteira??  
-Ah, de noite você vai saber a propósito, estou lhe convidando para um jantar hoje, esteja pronta às 19 horas ok?  
-Um jantar?Ao que devo isso?  
-Engraçada você!Mas te espero a noite. – Terminara Ron se retirando de perto da castanha que havia sentido na voz do garoto, que ele escondia algo e que ela havia se esquecido desse "algo".

No dormitório Harry olhara para um objeto parecido com rádio trouxa em cima da cômoda de Ron e embaixo um papel bonito como se fosse de embrulho.O rádio se parecia com uma caixinha de música mais era notável que devia ser uma das geminialidades Weasley.  
-Ron, isso é um rádio trouxa ou uma caixinha de música?Por que sinceramente sabia que você gostava de música, mas se for uma caixa de música você não acha isso meio que...Boiola? – Pergunta Harry em meio a risinhos debochados.  
-Ha. Ha. Muito engraçado você Harry. Isto é um "Radio of feelings", é para a Hermione, hoje faz um mês que estamos juntos e então no jantar eu vou lhe dar esse presente.Acha que ela vai gostar?Ela tem me falado que estava em confusão com seus sentimentos então creio que esse seja o melhor presente para ela.  
-Interessante, mas você acha que ela se lembrou dessa data?  
-Claro que sim, é importante para agente, ela não se esqueceria...Não é? – Perguntara o ruivo um pouco tenso.  
-Ah não, acha...Hermione não esqueceria disso...Aliás, que horas é o jantar? – Perguntara Harry temendo que fosse tarde para ajudar a amiga já que tinha quase que total certeza de que ela não havia se lembrado da data.  
Ron olhara no relógio e respondera – Exatamente daqui a 5 minutos, acho melhor já ir buscá-la.  
-Não acha melhor eu ir chamar ela, já que Cho deve estar com ela, então eu aviso que você a está esperando.  
-Ok, mas nada de estragar a surpresa ta?

-...O que?Eu nem sabia que agente tava há um mês namorando pensei que fazia pelo menos... É pensando bem, faz mesmo um mês, saco! E agora?Harry me ajuda o que eu dou para ele?Aliás, o que ele vai me dar? – Perguntara Hermione nervosa não sabendo o que fazer.  
-Calma, vamos pensar ele comentou com você algo de que gostaria de ter?Desculpa mais eu não vou falar o que ele vai lhe dar, mas é algo muito elaborado!Temos que pensar rápido em algo a altura!  
-Sim, mas o que?Que tal feijõezinhos de todos os sabores?  
-Por Merlin Hermione se você der isso para ele,...Ele vai ter um ataque e cair duro no chão, tem que ser uma coisa muito boa!  
-Ta que tal,...Uma pena de anotação rápida?  
-Isso não é muito elaborado, mas escreva um bilhete para ele. – O moreno dera uma folha e uma pena com tinta para a castanha que começara a escrever. – Enquanto eu compro a pena você o distrai, tente mantê–lo perto do lago ok?Eu dou um jeito de entregá-lo a você.  
-Ok.Então desça e fale que eu já estou indo e para ganhar tempo você vai comprar ok?Boa sorte!  
-Ok Boa sorte para você também! – dissera o moreno saindo correndo do quarto.  
-Ron, Hermione ainda não está pronta e falou para você esperar ela só mais um pouquinho que ela já desce ok?  
-Ah, sim Ok!  
-Bom Cho não estava lá então eu tenho que procurá-la.Bom encontro depois me conte como foi ok?  
-Ta... – dissera o ruivo com uma cara confusa, mas, que decidira se sentar para esperar Hermione descer.  
Harry pegara o Coche e fora para Hogsmead, mas antes de sair de Hogwarts pedira para Cho enrolar um pouco Ron.O moreno chegara em Hogsmead mas estavam todas as lojas fechadas, havia uma apenas que estava fechando quando ele correra e em súplicas pedira para a atendente efetuar a sua rápida compra, que negando muito seu pedido acabou ajudando o garoto.  
Hermione descera as escadas e vira Cho e Ron conversando.Ron levantara os olhos e vira a castanha tão linda e bem arrumada,mesmo estando com os cabelos em um cacheado bonito e brilhante e uma calça jeans normal com uma blusa rosa, bonita e graciosa tal como a garota.  
-E então demorei demais? – perguntara Hermione tentando disfarçar a ansiedade com um largo sorriso no rosto.  
-Se demorou não foi em vão, isso eu sei! – Dissera o ruivo com um sorriso sapeca que deixara a castanha um pouco envergonhada.  
Ambos ficaram lá se olhando e se esqueceram de Cho que notando não ser muito percebida no ambiente saíra sem nem dizer nada, ainda mais que se dissesse ninguém ia responder mesmo.  
Hermione descera os degraus que restavam e Ron se aproximara da castanha dando um beijo não daqueles de tirar o fôlego, mas sim um que conseguia transmitir todo o carinho que sentia pela garota.  
Então depois, de mãos dadas eles caminharam para fora do castelo e Hermione tentava andar em seus mais leves e pequenos passos para dar tempo do amigo chegar com o presente, e então quando foram chegando perto do lago, Hermione começara a entrar em pânico, então, não pensou duas vezes e se virou para Ron que sem entender apenas fizera uma cara de confuso antes da castanha lhe arrancar um beijo ardente e de tirar o fôlego, nunca haviam dado um beijo como esses.Ron também percebera e com esse beijo parecia que a paixão entre os dois havia renascido.Hermione havia gostado desse beijo com Ron e todas as vezes que ela sentia que ele estava prestes a largar de seus lábios, ela o puxava com mais pressão e intensidade para prendê-lo ao beijo, pois com certeza aquele era o melhor beijo de sua vida e por que também tinha que ganhar tempo com o amigo.  
Ron virara a garota colocando-a de encontro na parede e beijando-a mais e mais cada vez, pareciam dois descontrolados e a boca deles não obedeciam a eles, então Ron fora saindo dos lábios da garota e abaixando, beijando e sugando o pescoço dela.Hermione quase tivera um colapso, e soltara uma pequena exclamação.Ron subira de novo aos lábios da garota e se beijaram de novo mais e mais, o ruivo a pressionava cada vez mais contra a parede e ia subindo sua mão por de baixo da blusa da garota que estremecia com o toque do garoto, mas sabia que ele não tentaria nada praticamente na porta do castelo.  
O beijo demorou mais um pouco até que Ron fora soltando aos poucos, mas permaneceram apenas com os lábios ainda colados, e depois se soltaram um do outro tentando recuperar o fôlego.Se entreolharam e deram um sorriso antes que o ruivo puxasse o assunto:  
-Por que será que agente nunca tentou isso antes? – perguntara o garoto em meio a risos e esboçando um sorriso sapeca – Estou ansioso para o nosso 2º mês de namoro...HehHe!  
-Ai Ron! – Hermione cutucara-o dando umas risadinhas envergonhadas.  
Ron entrelaçara a castanha de novo e foram a andar até o lago chegando lá Ron notara algo de diferente e a preocupação de Hermione voltara já que não sabia se Harry havia conseguido comprar o presente, então enquanto chegava perto do lago ela avistara um lençol com algumas velas e umas bandejas.Estava um pouco frio, mas mesmo assim nada a impediria de curtir aquele momento.Parecia que tudo não passava de um engano, ela sempre gostara de Ron, a química só estava saindo com o tempo, mas depois daquele beijo, parecia que algo havia renascido dentro da Castanha.  
-Nossa Ron, isso tudo era pra esse dia,... Digo, para comemorarmos?Está tudo tão Lindo! – Dissera Hermione emocionada, até a lua parecia contribuir para deixar a noite ainda mais especial.  
-Pois é, hehe, eu não sabia o que eu podia fazer, então foi o que eu achei que se encaixava melhor para comemorarmos.  
-SIM! -  
Eles se aproximaram e então Ron percebera um pequeno embrulho verde em cima da bandeja e o pegara.  
-Hermione, esse é o meu presente? – Pergunta o ruivo com uma tremenda vontade de abri-lo, mas, ainda assim confuso, pois como a castanha saberia que o encontro seria no lago e teria levado o presente até lá?  
-Olha, não é que é...!?!É que sabe?Assim... É,... Quando Harry fora até meu quarto,...Sabe naquela hora??Então ele me perguntara se eu não queria que ele já levasse meu presente para o local, sabe?Para não ficar segurando e, também por que senão ia estragar a surpresa não é? – Contara a castanha fingindo tamanha calma mais ainda assim tropeçando nas palavras.  
-Bom, se é isso,... Mas Harry te conto que seria aqui?  
-Não, não, eu nem imaginava, sabe?Mas nossa você não vai abrir seu presente?Para que perder tempo não é?...Anda abra-o e me diga se gostou ou não.Já vou avisando que não é grande coisa.  
Ron abrira o presente e encontrara uma pena que de primeira vista aparentava ser bem normal, mas que ao garoto pegá-la na mão começara como que dançando e fazendo um pouco de cócegas no garoto.  
-Hehe.Uma pena de anotação rápida?Uau, Obrigado! – Dissera o ruivo com um grande sorriso e dando mais um beijo em Hermione não tenso e feroz como o ultimo, mas um beijo que passava todo o carinho e atenção do momento.  
Ron pegara um bloco que estava debaixo da pena e olhava impressionado.  
-Nossa mais esse bloco é bonito não? – Comentara a castanha também impressionada com o presente, fazendo com que o ruivo a olhasse estranhando aquilo, já que teria sido ela que comprara o presente. - Bom,... É claro que é bonito né?Digo, fui eu que o escolhi, e você sabe que eu tenho bom gosto né?Hehe...Pois é né?  
-Mi, você está bem? – perguntara o ruivo elevando uma de suas sobrancelhas.  
-Se eu estou bem?Claro que estou bem!Por que não estaria?Mais...Eu aparento não estar bem?Por que da pergunta eim?  
-Ah, nada não, acho que me confundi sabe?Mas então...Olha aqui o seu presente – Dissera o ruivo dando à Castanha um presente com uma embalagem rosa e preto e uma fitinha muita bem feita fechando o pacote.  
Hermione olhara para a embalagem e de tão bem feita que estava, dava até dó de desembrulhar.Pena que esse sentimento fora passageiro, pois a castanha com um sorriso de canto a canto, dera um pequeno pulo pegando da mão de Ron o presente e o abrindo de tal forma que parecia que se não tirasse logo todo o embrulho e visse o que era ia estar prestes a ter um ataque.A castanha o abrira por completo e vira algo que acabara a confundindo se seria uma caixinha de músicas ou um rádio.  
-Nossa Ron,...Isso é fantástico. É justamente o que eu queria, sabe? – falara a Castanha de um jeito como se não tivesse a mínima idéia do que era aquilo.  
-Hermione, você sabe o que é?  
-Ah, claro que sei...Isso é aquilo...Que agente usa quando,... Ah, você sabe né? – Dissera Hermione apenas reparando na expressão do ruivo que levantara o cenho de forma intrigada. – Não, é que assim, você sabe...Que...  
-Ta Hermione!Isso é um "radio of feelings" - Respondera Ron que notara que a castanha fizera uma cara de interrogação, esperando por uma explicação melhor. – Sabe quando você me disse que estava confusa pelos seus sentimentos?Então, eu estava falando com meu pai do outro dia e ele me contou que esta era uma nova invenção.Tipo, quando você se sentir confusa ou quiser ter certeza de seus sentimentos, é só você ligar esse rádio e ele mostra pra você em forma de uma canção os sentimentos, entendeu?E quando você quiser também ver um sentimento ou uma canção já ouvida, ele possui um histórico.Legal né?Assim, existem mais funções, mas eu só sei direito dessas, depois com calma você vai vendo melhor ok?  
-Nossa Ron... É maravilhoso! – Os olhos da castanha se encheram de lágrimas...  
-Hermi, você sabe que eu te amo muito não é?Isso foi o mínimo que eu podia lhe dar.  
-Ai AI...Brigada!Ah, quase me esqueci. – Dissera a castanha pegando um envelope de seu bolso e entregando-o – Toma, leia isso depois você me fala o que achou ok?  
-Sim, Pode deixar!  
Os dois se sentaram e comeram um pouco, conversaram, como nunca haviam feito.Os dois curtiam o momento, já que eram poucas as vezes que passavam o tempo assim.O jantar terminara e eles deitaram um pouco abraçados observando a lua.O tempo poderia parar e, o momento congelar.Até parecia ironia enquanto todos esses pensamentos de congelar o tempo passavam por suas cabeças, as badaladas do relógio anunciando 22 horas os fizeram "acordar".Era o toque de recolher e então, eles começaram a se arrumar para ir aos seus dormitórios.No caminho, Hermione contara que seria a primeira noite que passaria no dormitório da monitoria.Ron se ofereceu a acompanhá-la até lá.Chegaram no quarto e ele não era muito grande, nem muito pequeno, era aconchegante, mas, para UMA pessoa, com um pequeno banheiro.Somente o essencial.  
-Bom chegamos! – Dissera Hermione mostrando o quarto e colocando os presentes em cima da cômoda até terminar de mostrar tudo para Ron.Mais foi então que Hermione se virara para o Ruivo, quando fora puxada, caindo aos braços de Ron que a beijava de forma feroz, ardente e excitante.A castanha sentira arrepios por todo seu corpo, mas isso não a impedia de puxar Ron com toda sua força para mais perto de si.  
O beijo estava tomando outro rumo, o ruivo deitara a castanha na cama fazendo carinhos em seu cabelo.A respiração de Hermione estava se acelerando com os carinhos e beijos mais intensos.Agora Ron começara a passar sua mão por debaixo da camiseta da Castanha que percebera que o clima estava ficando um pouco diferente.Lutava para se soltar, mas uma parte de si a puxava de volta aos beijos e carinhos.Então Ron parara os beijos por um momento e Hermione ficara um pouco mais aliviada, mas foi quando percebeu que Ron estava tirando sua camisa e depois voltara a beijá-la.Hermione sentia que precisava parar, mas estava entregue de corpo e alma e não tinha vontade e nem forças para terminar com aquele momento.  
Ron começara a passar de novo a mão por de baixo da blusa da castanha e foi então que ele começou a levantar a blusa da garota também.Hermione tentava pensar em algo, mas, estava tomada de paixão, mal conseguia pensar.O ruivo tirara a camiseta da garota por completo e então começara a tirar seu Jeans.A castanha observava a cena atentamente notando todos os detalhes do garoto.E então ele se voltara para Hermione e começara a desabotoar os botões da calça da garota que estava pirando com o toque do garoto e mais ainda se desesperando quando ele tirara sua calça por completo.  
Estavam ali os dois, quase nus voltando a se beijar.Ron descera ao pescoço da garota novamente que estava pirando e ainda sim juntando forças para não prosseguir ainda mais, já que sabia que se o ruivo chegasse em uma determinada parte não poderiam mais parar.Então Hermione juntara toda sua força e puxara Ron encarando-o fixamente tentando não beijá-lo, ainda estavam na cama um sobre o outro e a castanha conseguia sentir o corpo do garoto fazer pressão sobre o seu.Ron a olhara levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas em forma de dúvida tentou beijá-la de novo.  
-Não! – Dissera Hermione desviando de seus lábios e tentando se levantar do domínio do ruivo, que a impedira fazendo mais pressão sobre seu corpo e se aproximando de seu ouvido fazendo com que a respiração da garota acelerasse, mais ainda.  
-Você me recusa Mii? – Dissera o garoto com seu tom mais galanteador fazendo com que a garota se desmanchasse novamente.  
Hermione ficara paralisada, não conseguia pensar em nada.E então Ron voltara a beijar de novo e descendo mais uma vez por seu pescoço até chegar perto do colo da castanha que estremecera com as carícias do ruivo.  
Hermione tinha que parar, então o empurrou para longe de si, fazendo-o cair sentado perto da cama a olhando com uma mistura de confusão e raiva.  
-E agora?Por que isso HERMIONE! – Dissera o garoto irritado se levantando  
-Ron, eu não estou preparada!Não ainda!  
-Ah, não me diga que você pretende deixar a sua inocência intacta até morrer! Um dia você vai ter que fazer isso!  
-Ron! – Gritara enraivecida o nome do garoto, colocando sua roupa de volta – Sabe, você falo bem! UM DIA eu vou ter que fazer isso, mas acho que não vai ser hoje e muito menos com você!  
-Ah, é assim? – Perguntara o garoto também colocando suas roupas.  
-Não tinha que ser, mas se você me amasse o tanto quanto disse que amava, saberia respeitar minha decisão! – Terminara a castanha olhando para o chão tentando esconder uma lágrima que caia de seus olhos.  
Ron percebera a mudança na voz da castanha e temia que ela estivesse chorando, não queria magoá-la.Mas não havia mais nada a fazer terminara de se arrumar e pegara suas coisas, sem dizer mais nada e fora embora.  
Hermione estava soluçando de tanto chorar, não sabia se o que havia feito era o certo, não devia tê-lo recusado.Ele estava certo um dia teria de deixar sua inocência para trás.  
-Por que?Estava tudo tão bom antes!Este momento é perfeito para mim. – Dissera Hermione em meio aos choros – Ele não entende!Eu preciso disso.Ai por que tem que ser assim?Eu não me sinto preparada! – De repente a Castanha parara e começara a pensar alto. – Ai!Não sei, mas ele esperava por isso, eu espero por isso, mas algo me impediu.Num dá, Num dá!Eu o recusei!Ele deve me odiar!  
Enquanto Hermione chorava, acabara adormecendo.Esparramada na cama de qualquer jeito, seus cabelos estavam jogados e esparramados de um modo bagunçado.  
A castanha acordara no meio da noite como se tivesse acordado de um terrível pesadelo.Mas agora sua cabeça e seus pensamentos estavam mais frios.Hermione olhara para a cômoda e vira o radio, abaixara seus olhos e vira que não era um sonho, uma tristeza tomara conta dela, mas que agora não era como antes era uma mistura de felicidade também.Estava orgulhosa por não ter se entregado a Ron, se ele a quiser mesmo ele a esperara.  
Hermione olhara de volta a cômoda e resolvera testar se presente, estava com uma curiosidade que tomava conta de si. "Será que funcionaria mesmo, como esperava."  
A castanha levantou-se e se aproximou da cômoda, pegou o rádio e se sentara na beirada da cômoda.Olhara que havia apenas cinco botões no rádio.Um grande escrito "on/off" e que com certeza chamava mais atenção e os outros quatros eram mais discretos e parecidos com setas.A garota olhara-o melhor e então o colocara de volta na cômoda apertando o botão grande.Logo o radio começou a fazer um chiado que aparentava como se estivesse sintonizando uma rádio trouxa.Logo uma música começara a tocar surpreendendo Hermione que estava preste a desligá-lo...

Waking up I see that everything is ok  
(Acordando eu vejo que tudo está bem)  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
(A primeira vez que em minha vida o agora é assim grande)

Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
(Voltando para baixo Eu olho ao redor e eu estou espantada)  
I think about the little things that make life great  
(Eu penso bastante nas coisas pequenas isso faz a vida grande)  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
(Eu não mudo nada sobre ela)  
This is the best feeling  
(Este é o melhor sentimento)

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
(Esta inocência é brilhante, Eu espero que permaneça)  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need  
you now  
(Este momento é perfeito, por favor, não vá embora, Eu preciso de você agora)  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by  
(E eu o prenderei não deixando passar perto de você)

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
(Eu encontrei um lugar seguro sem um único buraco)

The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
(A primeira vez em minha vida e agora está assim desobstruído)  
Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here  
(A sensação de estar calma eu pertenço, Eu sou feliz aqui)  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
(É assim forte e agora eu me deixo sincera)  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
(Eu não mudaria nada sobre ela)  
This is the best feeling  
(Este é o melhor sentimento)

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
(Esta inocência é brilhante, Eu espero que permaneça)

This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need  
you now  
(Este momento é perfeito, por favor, não vá embora, Eu preciso de você agora)  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by  
(E eu o prenderei não deixando passar perto de você)

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
(É um estado de alegria que você pensa que está sonhando)  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
(É uma felicidade no interior que você está sentindo)  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
(É assim tão lindo que te faz querer chorar)

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
(É um estado de alegria que você pensa que está sonhando)  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
(É uma felicidade no interior que você está sentindo)  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
(É assim tão lindo que te faz querer chorar)

It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry  
(É assim tão lindo que te faz querer chorar)

This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry  
(Esta inocência é brilhante, que te faz querer chorar)  
This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away  
(Esta inocência é brilhante, por favor, não vá embora)  
Cause I need you now  
(Por que eu preciso de você)  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by  
(E eu o prenderei não deixando passar perto de você)

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
(Esta inocência é brilhante, Eu espero que permaneça)  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need  
you now  
(Este momento é perfeito, por favor, não vá embora, Eu preciso de você agora)

And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by  
(E eu o prenderei não deixando passar perto de você)

A música terminara e Hermione estava espantada, era isso que ela sentia, mas o rádio era como um diário, continha os sentimentos dela, mas de uma forma que ela nunca conseguiria se expressar.A castanha estava com um sentimento feliz dentro de si, como se tivesse tirado um enorme peso sobre si.  
Hermione deitara de novo em sua cama agora com muito sono e um último pensamento viera em sua cabeça antes de adormecer:  
"se você me amasse o tanto quanto disse que amava, saberia respeitar minha decisão!"

N/a :  
Daay: Pronto demoro mais saiu o capítulo, um pouco mais longo e mais elaborado...kkk  
Caah:É, põe elaborado nisso!  
Maah:Olha pra quem quiser saber a música que toco pelo rádio foi "Avril Lavigne – Innocence".  
MDC:Bom esperamos que gostem desse capítulo e até o próximo!


	3. Todos cometemos erros

Hermione fora acordando aos poucos e se sentou na beirada da cama, tentando observar pela janela o que havia lá fora.O céu estava escuro e ameaçava chover e a única coisa que a Castanha queria fazer naquele momento era se deitar de novo na cama e esquecer de tudo.Não estava com a mínima vontade de ir ao baile, ainda mais por que não sabia se Ron iria querer ir com ela depois da "briga".  
- Hermione abra a porta, por favor! – Dissera uma voz de fora do quarto que acabara por acordar a Castanha.  
- Ah, quem é? – Perguntara Hermione se ajeitando para abrir a porta.  
-É a Cho!  
Hermione abrira a porta e depois, começaram a conversar sobre a noite passada.  
-Como ele foi capaz de dizer isso Mi?Você deve estar arrasada, não é? – Perguntara Cho abraçando a amiga.  
-Ah, sabe?Se ele gostasse de mim ele ia me respeitar não é Cho? – Pergunta Hermione quase que aos prantos.  
-Sim, claro.Mas uma das razões por eu ter vindo é que, sabe...Harry pediu pra pergunta se você e Ron tinham brigado,...Por que...Assim...Como posso dizer?  
-Fale logo Cho!Você quer me matar?  
-Não acha! Mais é que, Ron contou o que aconteceu ontem pro Simas, e você sabe como é nessa escola né?Todo mundo fica sabendo das coisas.E assim, não tenho certeza, mas sabe a Lilá?  
-Ih, e como sei, aquela...COISA...Fica sempre "arrastando uma asinha" pro Ron, como se ele fosse ficar com ela, coitada!...  
-Então pelo que eu sei, ela perguntou se o Ron queria ir ao baile com ela e...Ele disse Sim!  
Nessa hora Hermione não sabia o que fazer, o que falar.Quem ele pensa que é para eles terem uma "Briguinha" e já trocar ela por outra? Ai que tragédia, não devia estar acontecendo isso.  
-Hermione você está bem?Calma, respira, inspira, profundamente. Não pira amiga, por favor! – pedira Cho tentando acalmar a castanha que estava mais pálida do que o normal.Aos poucos os olhos da castanha foram se enchendo de uma cor avermelhada e lágrimas começaram a escorrer sobre sua face.Cho abraçara Hermione que chorava descontroladamente.  
-Por que comigo Cho?Por que ele disse que me amava pra depois me fazer isso?Eu não sou tão mal pra merecer umas coisas dessas, sou?  
Diz o por que disso acontecer comigo? - Perguntara Hermione quase berrando em choros sem conseguir se controlar.  
-Mi, podia ter acontecido com qualquer um!Talvez não seja você, talvez seja ele, ele que não te merece!Você mesma me disse que não amava o tanto quanto queria amá-lo!Agora não dá pra fica assim, coisas desse tipo acontecem, não só com você!  
Cho se afastara um pouco e deixou a castanha deitar a cabeça em seu colo, que ainda assim continuara chorando.

Ron se levantara e olhara para Harry com raiva.  
-Ela merece isso!Ela não deve me amar!Eu pedi só aquilo pra ela e ela me recusou, agora ela que agüente as conseqüências! – Dissera o ruivo furioso.  
-Ron!Que história é essa de "pedi só aquilo pra ela"?Por Merlin, você não percebe?Hermione não é como Lilá!  
-Ah, Harry todas as garotas são iguais! – Dissera o ruivo se virando contra Harry.De repente, ele se virara de novo para o moreno e terminara - Talvez você esteja certo sabe?Hermione não é como Lilá, pois diferente de Hermione, Lilá me ama e sempre amou! É, é isso!Eu vou terminar com Hermione!Boa idéia Harry, você abriu meus olhos!  
-Não Ron! Você não entendeu!Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! – Tentara dizer Harry para o ruivo, mas antes de terminar, ele já havia saído do dormitório.

- Hermione, agora não adianta ficar assim!É isso o que ele quer, que você fique triste e mostre que você sofre por ele!Você tem que se mostrar mais forte!  
-Ai Cho, pode até ser que você esteja certa, mas eu não estou com a mínima vontade de me levantar, eu só quero ficar assim!  
Cho acabara ficando com raiva da castanha, então a empurrara e se levantara encarando Hermione que olhava para a garota confusa.  
-Escute bem Hermione, pois eu só direi uma vez!Você não vai ficar assim por ele, por que eu não vou deixar você se rebaixar assim!Pois é, você ta se rebaixando fazendo isso, onde já se viu? Se você gosta dele, você vai deixar ele ficar se divertindo com Lilá, enquanto você fica chorando aqui? – Hermione afirmara com a cabeça querendo continuar a chorar, mas antes que a lágrima pudesse sair Cho continuara retrucando com a garota – Não!Você não vai fazer isso Hermione Granger!Sabe o que a senhorita vai fazer?Levantar esse traseiro agora e trocar esse pijama horrível e colocar uma roupa decente!Vamos a Hogsmead!  
-Mas...  
-Sem "mas" Hermione! – Dissera Cho interrompendo a castanha, levantando-a e dando uma roupa para ela vestir.

Draco terminara de subir o último degrau do Corujal já sem fôlego e quando ia se sentar em uma cadeira para descansar, sua coruja aparece fazendo um barulho esquisito e com um envelope preso.  
-Nossa bem no horário! – Dissera o loiro pegando o envelope da coruja que o bicara. – Argh! Maldita ave!

"Draco,  
Estou impressionado com sua dedicação à missão!  
O Lorde ficou muito satisfeito com sua descoberta, então será esta noite, sem Dumbledore por perto.  
Fique em posição, já preparado.Não queremos maiores problemas.

L.M."

-Ah que legal!Quando tem festa eles decidem planejar isso!Por que não no horário da aula?É bem conveniente...  
-Falando sozinho Malfoy? – Perguntara Gina já sem fôlego quando subira o último degrau.  
-Não é da sua conta, Weasley! – Dissera Draco lançando um olhar para a garota por demais comensal e descendo as escadas.  
-Idiota...- Dissera a garota em tom baixo, sem deixar com que ele percebesse.

-Mi, gosto desse? – Perguntara Cho mostrando um vestido prata lindo.  
-Ah, bonito.Mas não vai ser esse que eu vou levar, eu quero uma coisa que quando Ron me ver, faça ele se contorcer de raiva!  
-Ah, ta vendo!É assim mesmo que tem que ser!hehe – terminara Cho e as duas começaram a rir – Mi, e este?  
-Nossa!Esse é lindo!É tão,... Nossa não sei o que dizer! – Dissera Hermione ao ver o vestido, ele realmente era lindo.Um dourado bonito e diferente.  
-Pois é! Experimente-o!Quero ver como fica!  
Hermione fora vestir, e quando terminou e mostrou para Cho como havia ficado a garota não tinha palavras para dizer como o vestido parecia ter sido feito para a Castanha.O vestido era como um "tomara-que-caia", ele realçava as curvas de Hermione e na parte de baixo havia uma abertura nele meio "triangular" do joelho até o fim, deixando uma das pernas da castanha a mostra.  
-Cho é esse, vou levá-lo!  
-É você tem que levá-lo mesmo!Ficou perfeito!  
-Eu sei!hehe  
Hermione entrara de novo no provador para tirar o vestido, enquanto isso Cho a esperava do lado de fora, de repente ela ouvira alguém entrando na loja.  
- Olá Senhor Malfoy.Seu terno já está pronto! – Dissera o dono da loja entregando o terno para Draco, que o pegara e entrara no provador ao lado de Hermione e nem notara a presença de Cho.  
-Cho, pode já ir pagando pra mim?Minha carteira está na bolsa.-Dissera Hermione ainda dentro do provador.  
-Sim, pode deixar. – Dissera a Garota indo pagar.  
Cho terminara de pagar o vestido e voltara a se sentar para esperar a amiga.  
-Senhor Malfoy está servindo o terno?  
-Ah, calma eu não vesti ainda ele! – Respondera o loiro com uma voz já entediada.  
Nisso, Hermione saíra do provador e Cho se levantara para irem embora.  
-O que senhor Malfoy? Espere que eu já vou ajudá-lo!  
-O que?Não!  
E antes de terminar de falar o velho homem abrira a porta do provador bem na hora em que as meninas estavam passando na frente, deixando-as perplexas e um Draco seminu, tentando colocar as calças super envergonhado e encarando-as.  
-Sr. Malfoy está colocando errado não é de se esperar que você conseguisse se trocar rápido!Esses jovens de hoje em dia, sempre com a cabeça no mundo da Lua...  
Draco ficou paralisado, não sabia se brigava com o velho, com as meninas por terem visto ele naquela situação ou fechava a porta rápida jogando o velho para fora.  
Hermione ficara olhando para Draco de uma maneira inexplicável, ele lá quase nu, com todo aquele peitoral a mostra e o espelho atrás mostrando toda as costas largas e "bem desenvolvidas" dele.(N/A:Se vocês nos entendem, sabe?-)  
-Então Mi,...Vamos? – Dissera Cho puxando a castanha para fora da loja que não tirava os olhos de Draco.  
-Por favor, nunca mais faça isso ok? – Dissera Draco para o Velho.  
-Isso o que Sr.Malfoy?Estou apenas ajudando-o.  
-Ok, não me ajude mais ta? – Terminara Draco ainda chocado com tudo.

-Meu Deus!Mi, o que deu em você?Você ficou parada olhando pro Malfoy de um jeito que se você tivesse com a boca aberta tinha babado em tudooo!  
-Por Merlin, você viu tudo aquilo? –Pergunta Hermione, boba.  
-Você tava me ouvindo? – Perguntara Cho encarando Hermione deixando um sorriso aparecer em sua face aos poucos.  
-Pois é, eu também achei! – Dissera a Castanha ainda em transe.  
-É, acho que isso é um não...Vamos temos muita coisa ainda para fazer antes do baile.

Pansy andava pelos corredores apressada como se procurasse por algo, ou alguém.  
-Hey, Rick! – Gritara a garota para o loiro, que virara a olhando com um sorriso cafajeste.  
-Pansy querida, ao que dev...  
-Esse seu charme não funciona comigo Rick!Cadê o Draco? – Perguntara a morena interrompendo o loiro.  
-Desculpa, ele é namorado de quem?Ah, sim...SEU!...Se vira Parkinson! – Terminara o loiro já bravo com a garota e se virando para seguir seu rumo.  
-Pois é Bryan, mas, eu queria apenas saber se ele vai ainda comigo ao baile, faz tempo que ele não fala comigo.  
-Por que será? – sussurrara o garoto – Não sei de nada!Fala com ele!

Harry está na ponte pensando, quando Gina aparece o despertando de um transe.  
-Harry!Tudo bom?  
-Ah, tudo sim e com você? – Perguntara o moreno  
-Também.  
-E então você já tem um par para hoje...No baile? – Pergunta Harry.  
-Eu?...Ah, sim, vou com Neville de novo.  
-Você gosta dele não é?Em todos os bailes vocês vão juntos!  
-Na verdade Harry, quem eu gosto, não gosta de mim... – Dissera a ruiva abaixando a cabeça.  
-Hum, eu conheço esse cara?Que idiota não te amaria, pode me fala quem é!  
-Pior que sim viu Harry! – A ruiva olhara para Harry com uma lágrima escorrendo pela face, como se ele fosse o causador daquela tristeza.Os dois continuaram se encarando e Harry percebeu que algo estava errado, ele não queria ver Gina chorando, mas não sabia o que fazer.  
-Então Gina, agora eu vou ver se a Cho já chegou, depois nós terminamos essa conversa, sim? – perguntara Harry, se afastando da garota que agora enxugava suas lágrimas.  
-Sim Harry!Depois terminamos! – Finalizara a garota com um grande sorriso.  
Harry se fora pensando no que a ruivinha poderia estar sentindo e por quem certeza não seria por ele, mas por quem?

-Mi, hoje a noite promete! – Dissera Cho descendo as escadas do dormitório com Hermione depois de guardar os vestidos – Vou procurar Harry, você vai ficar bem?  
-Provavelmente sim!...Vai logo!Senão Harry vai achar que você o abandonou!hehe  
-Ok! Se cuida, até de noite  
-Sim , até de noite!  
Hermione se sentara no sofá do salão comunal olhando para a lareira, pensando novamente na noite passada, quando,...  
-Hermione temos que conversar! – Dissera o ruivo se sentando de frente para a castanha, que estava com o coração disparado, não sabia se estava pronta para falar com Ron sem chorar na sua frente, mas tinha que mostrar que ela não precisava dele.  
-Sim, fale! – dissera a castanha se mostrando indiferente com a presença do ruivo.  
-Olha, eu quero termina o namoro! – Dissera Ron e no momento Hermione estava com uma tremenda vontade de chorar, seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar, mas mesmo assim tentou disfarçar.  
-Você vai terminar apenas por ontem?  
-Não,... Talvez sim, ontem só esclareceu as coisas para mim e você não gosta de mim, eu vou ser mais feliz com Lilá.  
-Ah, então vamos acabar com tudo mesmo? – perguntara Hermione ainda indiferente.  
-Olha, eu percebi que eu não gosto de você!Eu gosto de Lilá!Eu acho que só namorei talvez com você por que eu não tinha percebido o quanto ela gostava de mim!Então eu vou te dar esta carta onde tem tudo o que eu quero te falar... – Dissera o ruivo entregando-lhe o pedaço de pergaminho.  
- Ron, se você terminar comigo eu não vou mais voltar com você! – Dissera Hermione contendo o choro, pegando o pergaminho com as mãos trêmulas.  
-E quem disse que eu quero voltar com você?Eu não gosto de você!Eu gosto de Lilá, você não significa mais nada para mim!Nunca significou!  
-Ron!O que deu em você? – A castanha se levantara – Você não era assim! – E quando uma lágrima estava escorrendo por seu rosto, Hermione se virara indo embora deixando Ron sozinho no salão.  
Assim que a Castanha saíra do salão, começou a chorar, não sabia o que fazer, se ficasse mais um minuto lá, teria derramado mais do que uma simples lágrima.  
-Hermione você está bem? – Pergunta Rick para a castanha que abaixara mais ainda a cabeça envergonhada por estar chorando e tentando esconder a carta – Ah, o Pobretão Weasley já falou com você?  
-Todo mundo já sabia e eu fui a última a saber?Mais que legal! – Falara a castanha ainda com a cabeça abaixada.  
-Ah, você sabe como as coisas correm aqui...  
-É, e como correm! – Dissera a Castanha enxugando os olhos ainda com a cabeça abaixada.  
-Hermione você tem um par para o baile de hoje? – Perguntara o garoto com a mão no queixo da Castanha levantando seu rosto.  
A castanha estava sem reação, lá estava um dos garotos mais bonitos da escola e ela lá, chorando com o rosto inchado.Será que aquilo havia sido um convite?Mais nunca que Rick Bryan a convidaria!  
-Ah, então...Acho que agora não mais.  
-Não seja por isso, quer ir comigo?  
Hermione só poderia estar sonhando, no mínimo ele devia estar brincando com ela, mas e se não estivesse, perder essa oportunidade única?  
-Ah, sabe Rick...Eu to muito triste com tudo isso e...  
-Olha isso não é como um encontro!Vamos só como amigos, sabe?Eu estou sem par e você está sem par...Um completa o outro – O garoto interrompera a Castanha com um ar de galanteador.  
Hermione pensara e resolvera aceitar o convite.Fora se arrumar para o baile mais agora estava mais confusa ainda, não sabia se ficava feliz por estar indo ao baile com Rick ou se ficava triste por Ron ter terminado tudo com ela...

Flashback

De tarde...  
-Hey, ficaram sabendo da Sangue-ruim?O pobretão Weasley vai terminar com ela para ficar com a Brown!Haha – Comentara Pansy sentada na rodinha perto da árvore com os outros sonserinos.  
-E a gente com isso Pansy? – Perguntara Draco de levantando – Vou comprar meu terno!  
-O que deu nele? – Perguntara Pansy.  
-Bom, o que deu nele eu não sei, mais da historia do pobretão ai, se ele troca a sangue-ruim pela Brown, ele não vai estar melhorando muito...haha – Comentara Rick arrancando risinhos dos outros.  
-Você acha aquela "coisinha" melhor do que a Brown?Me poupe! – Retrucara de novo a garota.  
-Ah, Pansy vem não, se a Granger não fosse sangue-ruim e meia "nojentinha", você sabe que ela faria muito mais "sucesso" do que você ACHA que faz! – Comentara o garoto grifando bem o "ACHA".  
Pansy se irritara com o garoto.  
-Então vamos fazer um acordo, já que você gosta tanto dela...  
-Eu não disse que gosto dela...Parkinson sua má interpretação me chateia às vezes sabe?Mas prossiga... – Dissera o Garoto interrompendo a morena.  
-Que seja BRYAN! – Grifara bem o nome do garoto – Aposto que você não consegue ir ao baile e ficar com ela.  
-Querida você está falando com Rick Bryan...Mas, eu tenho que ir ao baile também junto com ela?  
-Claro!  
-Esqueceu do Pobretão Weasley? – Perguntara o garoto.  
-Você não prestou a atenção quando eu disse que os dois vão terminar?  
- Pois é, eles "vão" terminar...  
-Sim, mas você vai conseguir ir ao baile com ela...A menos que ache que não possui capacidade para fazer isso – Dissera a Garota o desafiando.  
-Hum, eu tenho que ir ao baile com ela e arrancar uns beijos dela?É, não parece ser difícil...  
-Temos uma aposta Bryan? – perguntara Pansy estendendo a mão  
-Sim, Parkinson! – Terminara o garoto apertando a mão da garota.

Fim do Flashback

Hermione terminara de se arrumar e agora se olhava no espelho, como aquele vestido podia ter ficado tão bem, havia feito no cabelo um coque com algumas mechas caindo e uma pequena tiara sobre o coque.Aquela era uma das poucas vezes que a Castanha havia se achado bonita e elegante.  
Cho batera na porta e Hermione fora abrir.  
-Nossa...Esse vestido estava te esperando na loja, só pode! – Comentara Cho.  
-Pois é!  
-Que bom que você não desistiu de ir ao baile, eu e Harry tentamos achar um par para você, mas todos estão indisponíveis...  
-Ah, esqueci de lhe contar!Ron fora falar comigo, disse que estava tudo acabado... – Interrompera Hermione com tamanha indiferença.  
-Nossa Mi, não chora eu sei que é difícil, mais você tem que ser forte!...  
-Se você me deixasse terminar seria bom...Então, eu chorei, mas quando eu estava passando pelos corredores, Rick veio falar comigo...  
-Rick Bryan? – Perguntara Cho tendo um surto momentâneo.  
-Pois é CHO!Prosseguindo...Ele parou para falar comigo e me convidou para ir ao baile com ele!  
-Ah, não creio...Você não acha essa história esquisita não Mi?  
-Um pouco, mais fazer o que né, melhor do que ir sozinha...Quem não arrisca não petisca!  
-É, e Antes só do que má acompanhada...  
-Cho, não estraga minha felicidade! haha  
-Sim, Sim...Não estragarei...Mas ta muito...  
-Estranho, sei...Você já disse! – Interrompera Hermione.  
A conversa terminara e elas foram descendo as escadas.Harry já estava pronto esperando-as.Ele olhara Cho de cima a baixo com tamanha admiração, enquanto Hermione notara que passava despercebida entre eles.  
Harry dera um passo à frente e abraçara Cho falando ao seu ouvido "Você está ainda mais deslumbrante" e arrancando uma risada com um toque de gracejo da garota e, em seguida arrancando-lhe um beijo.  
Hermione observava a cena com um pensamento "Por que não me apaixonei por Harry? Ai que desperdício!...".  
Antes que terminasse o pensamento a castanha sentira algo a agarrando e a virando de encontro tirando um estalinho profundo e demorado.Quando os lábios se distanciaram Hermione abrira os olhos e vira quem a havia beijado.Nada mais nada menos que Rick Bryan, a Castanha sem conseguir dizer nada ficara olhando-o, perplexa tentando achar palavras.  
-O que...Foi...Isso? - Perguntara a Castanha  
-Bom, não tenho certeza, mas vocês, garotas, chamam de estalinho. – Dissera o garoto com um sorriso cafajeste.  
-Eu sei, mas...Por que?  
-Ah, isso foi...Um beijo de amizade, aliás, um beijo de... "Amizade Colorida" ...E nossa...Você está perfeita hoje, aliás, você sempre está!  
-Ai, Obrigada! – Hermione agradecera ficando vermelha de vergonha e se desmanchando por dentro.  
-Então está pronta? – Perguntara o garoto dando o braço para que a garota o acompanhasse.  
-Estou – Respondera a garota.  
-Hey, mais o que é isso? – Perguntara Harry.  
-Ai Harry, depois te explico longa história...Vamos? – Perguntou Cho pegando no braço do moreno.

-Pansy já está pronta?Hoje não é seu casamento! – Comentara Draco batendo na porta.  
-Ai mais que saco Draco!Já to terminando caramba! – Gritara Pansy de dentro do quarto ainda se arrumando.  
-Olha se você não sair agora desse quarto, eu saiu daqui e escolho uma das garotas que estão na fila lá embaixo só esperando pelo seu fracasso para ir ao baile comigo...E então o que vai ser? – perguntara Draco se endireitando pronto para ir embora quando a porta abre.  
-Calma Draco, pronto, aqui estou! – Falara a garota saindo do quarto.Draco a olhara de cima a baixo.  
-Você demora tanto pra isso? – perguntara o garoto fazendo pouco caso.  
Pansy ficara sem palavras, ela o amava, mas ele só sabia ferir seus sentimentos.Por que ela ainda tinha que aguentar?  
-E ai, vai fica parada mesmo? – perguntara o loiro se virando.  
-Não! – respondera brava fazendo um "bico".  
-Ih, eu se fosse você não faria isso...Se bem que você gosta de chamar a atenção né?Pode crê que assim todo mundo vai ter muito que comentar de você!...  
-Draco já chega!Eu não preciso aguenta mais as suas ofensas!  
-Ta! – Respondera e se virara em direção ao baile  
A morena ficara olhando perplexa, esperava pelo menos que ele pedisse um simples "desculpa", mas ele não falou...

Quase todos já estavam no baile.O teto foi enfeitiçado para parecer uma noite agradável e tranqüila já que lá fora não parava de chover, um imprevisto que não adiaria a programação.  
As portas se abriram e por elas passaram Hermione com Rick e em seguida Cho e Harry.Quando a castanha e o loiro passaram pela porta TODOS pararam para observá-los...Tanto o vestido de Hermione que era esplêndido e o seu acompanhante, "o que Rick Bryan estaria fazendo com uma grifinória? Ainda mais uma sangue-ruim?".  
Rick conduzira a castanha para uma mesa para ficarem distanciados dos outros e poderem conversar.Enquanto andavam eram seguidos e vigiados por milhares de olhos e pessoas que tentavam deduzir o por que de estarem juntos.  
O loiro puxara a cadeira para a garota poder se sentar e, logo começaram a conversar.

Ron estava sentado ao lado de Lilá, entediado, não falavam sobre nada e a garota também não queria dançar.  
-Lilá, o nosso namoro se resumira nisso? – perguntara o ruivo.  
Lilá olhara com tamanha confusão para o ruivo.  
-Namoro? – perguntara a Garota elevando uma de suas sobrancelhas.  
-Estamos namorando não é?Ou este anel é uma mera jóia? – Perguntara o ruivo apontando ao dedo da garota.  
-Ah, então este é o significado do anel?Pois eu só perguntei se você queria vir ao baile comigo por que eu estava sem par e você havia dito a Simas que terminaria com Hermione...Você achou que eu ainda queria ficar com você? – perguntara a garota.  
-Bom, achei...Mais então você não vai nem ficar comigo?  
-Creio que esta noite pelo menos, não – terminara a garota com um sorriso, como se a cara que Ron fizera ao saber da noticia compensasse todo o tempo que passou sem ser notada por ele e por sua paixão.  
Ron sabia que havia feito besteira, agora Hermione nunca o aceitaria e...Nossa...Ele fora "Enganado" por uma...Garota!

Draco se sentara em uma das mesas e, ficara apenas esperando o sinal de seu pai.

-...É gostaria de conhecer outros lugares, sabe como é, sair um pouco desse mundo, sabe? – Comentara Rick  
-É, eu já estive na França algumas vezes, sabe? - Afirmara Hermione  
-Você já esteve lá? – Perguntara o garoto intrigado  
-Sim, pode não parecer, mas eu já estive em muitos lugares e, uma coisa que eu aprendi é que não importa onde você esteja e sim com quem. - Dissera a Castanha tomando um pouco de suco de abóbora.  
-Ta ai...Gostei!...Sabe com certeza você não é o que parece...  
-Ah é?E o que eu pareço? – perguntara a castanha com tamanha curiosidade.  
-Ah, sei lá...Eu achava que você era uma sabe-tudo chata e metida...Por ai sabe?  
-Bom isso já é um consolo...Hehe – comentara a castanha

Uma música começara a tocar...

"You took my hand  
(Você pegou minha mão)  
You showed me how  
(Você me mostrou como)  
You promised me you'd be around  
(Você me prometeu que ficaria por perto)  
Uh huh  
(Aham)  
That's right  
(Tá certo...)  
I took your words  
(Eu absorvi suas palavras)  
And I believed  
(E eu acreditei)  
In everything  
(Em tudo)  
You Said to me  
(que você me disse)  
Yeah huh  
(É, aham)  
That's right  
(Tá certo...)"

Hermione absorvera a letra e dissera…  
-É essa deve ser a minha música... – Dissera abaixando a cabeça e se lembrando de Ron.  
-Então vamos dançar? – Levantara o garoto pegando na mão de Hermione.  
-Ah, não...Eu não sei dançar bem!  
Rick levou-a até a pista e começaram a dançar, Hermione estava meio que "dura" e não estava dançando muito bem mesmo.

"If someone Said three years from now  
(Se alguém dissesse daqui a três anos)  
You'd be long gone  
(Que você iria embora)  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
(Eu apagaria todos eles com um soco)  
Cause they're all wrong  
(Porque eles estariam errados)  
I know better  
(Eu sei melhor que eles)  
Cause you said forever  
(Porque você disse "para sempre")  
And ever  
("E sempre")  
Who knew  
(Quem diria...)"

-Hermione, se solte! Haha – Comentara o garoto ao seu ouvido.  
-Ah, eu disse que eu não sabia dançar...hehe  
-Olha, é só deixar a música te levar...- O garoto então pegara nas mãos de Hermione e ficara dançando com ela como com uma criança e logo a Castanha pegara o jeito. – Ai ta vendo você ta dançando muito bem!

"Remember when we were such fools  
(Lembra-se quando nós éramos tão bobos)  
And so convinced and just too cool  
(E tão convencidos e tão, tão legais)  
Oh no  
(Oh não)  
No no  
(Não não).  
I wish I could touch you again  
(Eu queria poder te tocar de novo)  
I wish I could still call you friend  
(Eu queria poder ainda te chamar de amigo)  
I'd give anything  
(Eu daria qualquer coisa)"

Os dois estavam dançando e fazendo coisas como se já se conhecessem há muito tempo.Trocavam olhares entre os passos inventavam jeitos novos de se dançar...

"When someone said count your blessings now  
(Quando alguém disse seja agradecido)  
For they're long gone  
(Para aqueles que já não estão por perto)  
I guess I just didn't know how  
(Eu acho que eu não sabia como mesmo)  
I was all wrong  
(Eu estava totalmente errada)  
They knew better  
(Eles sabiam melhor que eu)  
Still you said forever  
(Ainda sim você disse "para sempre")  
And ever  
("E sempre")  
Who knew  
(Quem diria)"

E ai eles foram se aproximando e dançando juntos, os corpos colados um no outro...

"Yeah yeah  
(Yeah yeah)  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
(Eu te manterei trancado em minha mente)  
Until we meet again  
(Até nós nos encontrarmos novamente)  
Until we  
(Até nós...)  
Until we meet again  
(Até nós nos encontrarmos novamente)  
And I won't forget you my friend  
(E eu não te esquecerei, meu amigo)  
What happened?  
(O que aconteceu?)"

E quando Rick ia se aproximar mais da Castanha,... Ela desviara deitando a cabeça sobre seu ombro.

"If someone said three years from now  
(Se alguém dissesse daqui a três anos)  
You'd be long gone  
(Que você iria embora)  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
(Eu apagaria todos eles com um soco)  
Cause they're all wrong  
(Porque eles estariam errados)  
That last kiss  
(Aquele último beijo)  
I'll cherish  
(Que eu apreciarei)  
Until we meet again  
(Até nós nos encontrarmos novamente)  
And time makes  
(E o tempo torna)  
It harder  
(mais difícil)  
I wish I could remember  
(Eu queria poder me lembrar)  
But I keep  
(Mas eu mantenho)  
Your memory  
(sua memória)  
You visit me in my sleep  
(Você me visita em meus sonhos)  
My darling  
(Meu querido,)  
Who knew  
(Quem diria)  
My darling  
(Meu querido,)  
My darling  
(Meu querido,)  
Who knew  
(Quem diria)  
My darling  
(Meu querido,)  
I miss you  
(sinto sua falta)  
My darling  
(Meu querido,)  
Who knew  
(Quem diria)  
Who knew  
(Quem diria)"

-Prêmio de garota mais interessante – Sussurrara o garoto ao ouvido da Castanha.  
-Devo encarar como elogio? – Perguntara a Castanha com tom sapeca.  
-Deve sim! – Dissera o garoto.

De longe duas pessoas observavam a cena com pelo menos uma gota de raiva...  
-Esse cara me enoja! – Comentara Draco se levantando da mesa.  
-Mal terminamos e ela já está com outro! – Comentara agora Ron também se levantando da mesa.

Nesse momento um jato de luz verde invadira o salão, destruindo todas as janelas, fazendo com que todos se caíssem no chão.Em seguida a marca negra apareceu no céu e todos começaram a correr, no meio do tumulto, Harry perdera seus óculos e estava agora tentando achá-los, mas fora nocauteado na cabeça e acabou desmaiando.  
-Vamos Hermione! – Gritara Rick agarrando a garota e a puxando.  
-Não!Cadê o Harry?Eu sei que eles vieram para pegá-lo! – Dissera a garota fazendo ação contrária tentando se soltar.De repente ela olhara para trás e vira alguém indo a direção da floresta com "algo" em meio à chuva que parecia ter piorado depois da marca ter aparecido. – Volte Rick!  
O garoto parara olhara para Hermione e depois a largara...  
-Então vai! – Dissera o garoto  
A Castanha ficou surpresa com a reação e um pouco atônita...Mas depois se virou e foi correndo para a direção da floresta sem dizer uma única palavra, era de se esperar de um sonserino...  
-Como eu já disse, Prêmio de garota mais interessante! – Rick olhara para os lados, refletira logo e se virara pronto para seguir a castanha. – Hey Hermi, me espere!  
Hermione olhara para trás intrigada de por que ele teria a seguido.  
-Você está comigo Rick? – ela perguntara  
-Hermione, eu estou com você! – respondera ele.  
Logo viram Ron e Gina se aproximando.  
-Levaram Harry não é? – Perguntara Gina  
-Creio que sim! – dissera Hermione se apressando para entrar na floresta – Onde está Cho?  
-Não sabemos...Depois do tumulto ela sumiu. – comentara Ron  
-Ok!Vamos a chuva está piorando!

-Lúcius, temos companhia!Entre eles a sangue-ruim. – dissera um dos comensais.  
-Draco, você não pode falhar seu treinamento consiste em matar a sangue-ruim!Vá! – Dissera Lúcius  
-Pai e os outros...  
-Se preocupe com a sangue-ruim, mate-a que cuidamos do resto!

Nisso muitos comensais avançaram e começaram a batalhar.  
-Tudo pelo Santo Potter! – Dissera Rick  
-Expelliarmus! – Hermione acertara em cheio o terceiro comensal.  
-Hermione vá buscar ajuda! – Gritara Rick em quanto acertava o comensal – Estamos em desvantagem!  
Ron olha com desprezo para a situação e nisso é acertado em cheio por um dos comensais caindo inconsciente na lama, Gina protege o irmão que seria atacado novamente.Hermione que antes estava preste a recusar sair do confronto, ao ver o ruivo lá caído, começara a correr tentando sair da floresta ainda com a chuva, seus sapatos grudando na terra e o vestido impedindo sua mobilidade.Olhara para trás e vira um vulto.Ficara mais assustada ainda e tentara correr mais rápido, estava perto do lago onde Harry havia matado os dementadores no 3º ano e isso significava que ainda havia muito que andar até a saída da floresta.  
Infelizmente o vestido se prendeu em um dos galhos e para ajudar o pé da castanha estava preso na lama.Então ela caiu e quando se virou, Draco estava atrás de si.  
-Você é um comensal então!...O que você vai fazer? – perguntara a garota fingindo não estar sentindo nem um pouco de medo e muito confiante.  
-Ainda não pensei nas preliminares mais se adianta lhe informar, tudo leva a sua morte. – dissera o loiro entre risos.  
-Ah, então acabe logo com isso! – Hermione se levantara, mas Draco nem se mexera – O que foi Malfoy, não consegue?  
-Por que o Bryan? – perguntara o loiro  
-Ahn?...  
Antes que terminasse Hermione fora atacada por outro comensal que se jogou na castanha tentando afogá-la.  
Draco ainda estava apontando a varinha, mas não sabia o que fazer, então...  
-Expelliarmus! – Draco enfeitiçara o comensal que caíra de cara no lago, desacordado.  
Draco correu para ajudar Hermione. E ela o deu um soco no nariz tentando se defender.  
-Ai Caramba!Eu te ajudo e você me dá um soco?Mas que merda Granger! – Dissera o loiro com a mão no nariz, de repente ele parara e olhara para a Castanha que observara toda a cena – Hey, o que você ainda faz aqui?Vai embora, antes que os outros venham!  
-O que?Mas e a história de me matar? – perguntara a castanha confusa.  
-Ai por Merlin...Depois agente discuti isso, se você faz tanta questão de morrer!Agora vai! – dissera o loiro empurrando a castanha que fora correndo buscar ajuda.  
-E agora? – perguntara o loiro passando os dedos pelos cabelos como se assim pudesse surgir uma idéia.  
-Professor tem que acreditar em mim!Pegaram o Harry e agora, os outros também... – Dissera Hermione para Snape implorando para que acreditasse.  
-Imagino... Mis. Granger, para variar seus amiguinhos estão sempre entrando em confusões e, agora colocam um de meus alunos, Sr. Bryan, em perigo também... – Comentara Snape com tamanha desaprovação.  
-Severus, eu entendi bem?Algum aluno está em perigo? – perguntara Minerva.  
-Creio que...  
-Sim, Prof.Minerva, seqüestraram Harry e nós fomos resgatá-lo na floresta, mas, eram muitos comensais e eu vim chamar ajuda! – Hermione interrompera o professor que começara a se irritar mais com a garota.  
-O que está fazendo então ai parado Severus?Vamos ajudá-los! – comentara a mulher saindo do castelo em direção à floresta e, Snape atrás a seguindo com o mal-humor de sempre.  
-Hermione!Onde está Harry? – perguntara Cho aflita.  
-Não sei Cho, os professores foram resgatá-lo...Aliás, onde você estava no momento do ataque? – perguntara a Castanha.  
-Ah, eu?Bom...Eu estava procurando Harry...Mas, eu não o encontrei então, deduzi que tivessem pegado-o...Mas me conte a história vai! – pedira a garota andando pelos corredores.  
-Bom,... – começara a contar a história...

-Draco, como não a matou? – perguntara Lúcius desnorteado.  
-Eu estava para matá-la...Aí...Quando eu ia atacar ela...Aquele comensal entrou na frente,...Não tenho culpa! – contara o garoto, pensando bem nas palavras que deveria usar.  
-Sim, mas por que ainda assim você não o matou?Por que se você estava para atacá-la, quando ele entrou na frente, você no mínimo teria o matado... – Dissera Lúcius pressionando-o para saber da verdade.  
-É, eu sei...Mas...Eu usei expelliarmus por que eu queria torturá-la bastante antes de matá-la.Sabe como é né? – Dissera o garoto depois de pensar bastante  
-Mas por que não usar cruciu?Bem mais prático e torturante Draco!  
-Sim, sim...Mas...  
-Olha Draco, você se desviou do plano, sabe como o lorde ficara furioso! – Dissera Lúcius com desprezo.  
-É, mas não foi minha culpa, não falharei na próxima vez! – Dissera o garoto quase que implorando.  
-E isso no seu nariz?...Você não a ajudou não é? – Perguntara em descrença - Sabe Draco, eu sempre soube que você seria inútil...Mas quando lhe entreguei essa missão, achei que você poderia ter mudado o rumo das coisas,...Sabe, tão fácil, mas ainda assim, você falha, novamente!Pedirei ao Lorde lhe dar uma nova chance, mas se falhar Draco, NOVAMENTE, as conseqüências serão sérias!  
Lúcius terminara dando as costas ao garoto que olhava com tremenda raiva para o homem.

-Nossa!Mas será que o Ron está bem?Meu Deus e Harry!Que Merlin o ajude! – dissera Cho como em uma prece.  
-Calma!Os professores foram resgatá-los...O Seboso com aquela vontade de sempre né...Que já conhecemos...Mas, eles vão trazer eles sãs a salvo pra cá!Eu espero pelo menos... – Hermione tentara ajudar a garota.  
Nisso Snape entrara no salão chamando a castanha.  
-Seus amiguinhos estão a salvo Mis. Granger, mas Minerva ficou muito ferida então eu cuidarei da Grifinória em sua ausência! – Dissera o Seboso se retirando e deixando as garotas de boca-aberta.De repente ele voltara – A propósito, agradeça a ela por seus amigos estarem vivos, senhorita...  
-Dá pra acredita em um cara desses? – comentara a castanha se sentando novamente no sofá – Só faltava essa!  
-Pois é!...Hermi, eu vou ver se Harry está bem então, você vem? – perguntara a Cho se levantando.  
-Bom, depois eu vou e aproveito para dar uma olhada no Ron e ver se ele está bem...Não que me interesse, mas, me sinto no dever...Sabe como é né?  
-Ah, sim!E como sei!Haha – Finalizara Cho saindo da sala.

Hermione estava andando pelos corredores a procura de Rick para ver se ele estava bem quando ouviu alguns cochichos, então espiara e vira que era Pansy e Rick conversando e isso a deixou mais curiosa, então, começou a ouvir.  
-...Eu ganhei a aposta Rick!Você foi ao baile com ela, mas não conseguiu ficar com ela!Haha – Comentara Pansy tirando sarro da cara de Rick.  
-Mas eu não quis ficar! – Discutira o garoto.  
-O que? – Se intrometera a castanha.  
-Hermione...?...Eu posso explicar! – Pedira o garoto  
-Uh!Olha o que temos aqui...Uma bisbilhoteira, Ah, quase me esqueci que é um dos defeitos dos sangues-sujos!Haha – comentara a morena.  
Hermione já estava cheia dessa garota, então não pensou duas vezes...Acertou-lhe em cheio no nariz, um golpe certeiro, que fizera a garota cair e desmaiar.  
Rick olhou atônito para a situação, enquanto isso Hermione se virou e foi embora sem dizer nada.  
-Hey!Hermione...Você não pode ir saindo assim, agente tem que conversar! – Gritara o garoto sem sair do lugar.  
-É verdade?Sim ou não, só isso que eu preciso saber! – Dissera a garota, parando e se virando para encarar o garoto que mantinha ainda uma distância.  
Rick pensara rapidamente, pois já tinha notado que Hermione já estava começando a ficar sem paciência.Tinha que falar a verdade, mas, ela nunca o perdoaria.  
-Sim... – Respondera o garoto abaixando a cabeça.  
Hermione queria apenas sentar e chorar naquele momento, como todos poderiam estar enganando-a assim?Mas, segurou as lágrimas e continuara seu caminho.Nisso, Rick a puxa pelo braço...  
-Hermione você não ta entendendo...  
Antes que o garoto pudesse terminar o que ia falar, ela também lhe deu um soco na cara, mas, não tão forte quanto o de Pansy, já que ela não queria que danificasse tanto o rostinho do garoto.  
Nem a castanha acreditara que havia feito isso, só podia ter sido culpa da TPM, pra varia!  
Ela resolveu sair logo de lá,...Nunca se sabe o que um sonserino pode fazer em uma situação dessas.  
Hermione sabia que uma hora ou outra teria que passar para ver como Ron estava então foi ver se ele ainda estava na ala hospitalar.

-Hermi!Você veio! – dissera o ruivo deitado na cama, olhando para a porta como se já a estivesse esperando.  
-É, acho que sim!haha...Como você está?  
-Ah, agora bem...Mas, foi horrível quando eu fui atacado...sabe?  
-Ai Ron, deve ter sido ruim mesmo!  
-Pois é...Aquele seu amigo praticamente me matou, Gina disse que ele pediu pra você ir pedir ajuda, aposto que foi para ele poder acabar comigo!  
-Não seja burro Ron, por que ele iria querer te matar?  
-Ah, ele me odeia...Sei lá, pergunta pra ele...Já que vocês estão tão amiguinhos!  
-Aff...Ron...Você às vezes consegue ser mais criança do que o normal eim?  
-Larga ele Hermi...Volta pra mim! – pedira o ruivo  
-Eu não estou "com ele"...E como assim voltar pra você?  
-A Lilá não gosta de mim!Volta pra mim vai!! – Implorara o garoto – Eu até pego o anel de volta com ela e dou para você...  
-O que?Me dar o anel que já foi dela? Desculpa Ron, mas eu disse, se você me largasse para ficar com ela eu não te aceitaria de volta!  
-Hermione eu tinha perdido o rumo e a noção de tudo!Esquece tudo isso...Vamos recomeçar! – pedira o ruivo  
-Ah, você acha que é assim?Você fez mal as suas escolhas e é só esquecer tudo que ta tudo bem...?Ah, por favor, eim Ron! – Dissera a castanha já furiosa.  
-Então você vai ficar melhor sem mim? – Perguntara o ruivo  
Os olhos da Castanha se encheram de lágrimas e parecia que tudo estava desmoronando dentro de si, mas ainda assim, encontrou forças para conseguir dizer...  
-Vou – e assim fora saindo da ala hospitalar, mas quando estava na porta o ruivo a chamou de novo...  
-Eu cometi um erro Hermi! – Dissera o ruivo  
-Pois é,...Todos cometemos erros - e assim a castanha se foi deixando o ruivo com aquela última mensagem.

Hermione chega em seu quarto, bate a porta com tudo e em seguida a tranca, derramando milhares de lágrimas...olha pela janela, vê que a chuva finalmente já estava parando. Olha para a carta em cima da cama e começa a pensar "Tudo o que ele não teve coragem de me dizer na cara!"...E de relance, olhou para o rádio, que estava no criado mudo ao lado da janela.Queria ouvir outra música agora, então ela se aproximou, apertou o botão e aumentou mais o volume, chorando assim mais alto...

"I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
(Eu espero que o anel que você deu a ela Deixe o dedo dela verde)  
I hope when you're in bed with her, you think of me  
(Eu espero que quando estiver na cama com ela, Você pense em mim)  
I would never wish bad things but I don't wish you  
well  
(Eu jamais desejaria coisas ruins, Mas não te desejo o bem)  
Could you tell by the flames that burned your words  
(Você conseguiu perceber? Pelas chamas que queimaram o mundo)

I never read your letter  
(Eu nunca li sua carta)  
Cause I knew what you'd say  
(Porque eu sabia o que você diria)  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
(Dê-me aquela resposta de escola dominical)  
Try and make it all ok  
(Tente deixar tudo bem)

-Como eu pude ser tão idiota?Ele me deixou aqui sozinha, me machucou profundamente, me chutou quando eu mais precisava dele, Por Merlin, só eu vejo que isso não é certo?...E agora ele espera que eu volte com ele? – Dissera meio ao choro e a gritos deitada na cama encolhida como se estivesse tentando se proteger – Não mesmo!

Does it hurt  
(Dói)  
To know I'll never be there  
(saber que eu nunca estarei lá?)  
Bet it sucks  
(Aposto que é uma droga)  
See my face everywhere  
(Ver meu rosto em todo lugar)  
It was you  
(Foi você)  
Who chose to end it like you did, I was the last to  
Know  
(Que escolheu terminar do jeito que fez Eu fui a última a saber)  
You knew  
(Você sabia)  
Exactly what you would do  
(exatamente o que fazer)  
Don't say  
(E não diga)  
You simply lost your way  
(Que você simplesmente perdeu o rumo)  
She may believe you but I never will  
(Ela pode acreditar em você Mas eu nunca acreditarei)

Never again  
(Nunca mais)

If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
(Se ela realmente sabe a verdade, Ela te merece)  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
(Uma esposa troféu, oh que fofo!)  
Ignorance is bliss  
(A ignorância é felicidade)  
But when your day comes and he's through with you  
(Mas quando seu dia chegar E ele terminar com você)  
And he'll be through with you  
(E ele vai terminar com você)  
You'll die together but alone  
(Você morrerá junto, mas sozinho)

You wrote me in a letter  
(Você me escreveu em uma carta)  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
(Não teve coragem de dizer na minha cara)  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
(Dê-me aquela resposta de escola dominical)  
Repent yourself away  
(Arrependa-se)

Does it hurt  
(Dói)  
To know I'll never be there  
(saber que eu nunca estarei lá?)  
Bet it sucks  
(Aposto que é uma droga)  
See my face everywhere  
(Ver meu rosto em todo lugar)  
It was you  
(Foi você)  
Who chose to end it like you did, I was the last to  
Know  
(Que escolheu terminar do jeito que fez Eu fui a última a saber)  
You knew  
(Você sabia)  
Exactly what you would do  
(exatamente o que fazer)  
Don't say  
(E não diga)  
You simply lost your way  
(Que você simplesmente perdeu o rumo)  
She may believe you but I never will  
(Ela pode acreditar em você, Mas eu nunca acreditarei)

Never again  
(Nunca mais)

Never again will I hear you  
(Nunca mais vou te ouvir)  
Never again will I miss you  
(Nunca mais vou sentir sua falta)  
Never again will I fall to you  
(Nunca mais vou me apaixonar por você)

Never  
(nunca)

Never again will I kiss you  
(Nunca mais vou te beijar)  
Never again will I want to  
(Nunca mais vou te querer)  
Never again will I love you  
(Nunca mais vou te amar)  
Never  
(nunca)

Does it hurt  
(Dói)  
To know I'll never be there  
(saber que eu nunca estarei lá?)  
Bet it sucks  
(Aposto que é uma droga)  
See my face everywhere  
(Ver meu rosto em todo lugar)  
It was you  
(Foi você)  
Who chose to end it like you did, I was the last to  
Know  
(Que escolheu terminar do jeito que fez, Eu fui a última a saber)  
You knew  
(Você sabia)  
Exactly what you would do  
(exatamente o que fazer)  
Don't say  
(E não diga)  
You simply lost your way  
(Que você simplesmente perdeu o rumo)  
She may believe you but I never will  
(Ela pode acreditar em você, Mas eu nunca acreditarei)

-Todos estão me abandonando… Aquele idiota do Rick também! Achei que ele fosse diferente... Mas ninguém me entende...Agora eu vejo, eu estou aqui desmoronando e ninguém pode, ou quer me ajudar! – comentara a castanha quase entrando em um colapso, quando parou de chorar por um momento e olhara para o rádio como se uma ótima idéia tivesse tomado conta de Hermione.

I never will  
(nunca acreditarei)  
I never will  
(nunca acreditarei)  
Never again  
(Nunca mais)"

Então, a Castanha se levantara da cama e abrira a janela, nem parou muito para olhar a vista e de repente, ela tacara o rádio pela janela, se virou para a cama com aspecto orgulhoso, quando...  
-Ai Meu Deus!O que eu fiz? – se perguntara a castanha voltando de novo à janela para ver aonde tinha parado o rádio, olhara para baixo e vira alguém caído com algo do lado aparentando ser o rádio – Ai!! É meu fim!  
Então a castanha saíra correndo do quarto até o jardim do colégio, desesperada e enxugando seus olhos.  
Quando chegou lá embaixo, no jardim, se deparou com o Malfoy esticado lá no chão, com aquela aparência de defunto e um galo enorme na cabeça.Hermione sentira algo ao vê-lo naquele estado, era como se ela quisesse se atirar aos braços dele, berrar e chorar até ele acordar...Idéia maluca não?Pois é...  
A Castanha se aproximara do loiro.Ficara o olhando por um tempo e pensando em como ele ficava "bonitinho", dormindo, assim pelo menos não apresentava perigo.  
-Draco... – Hermione falara no ouvido do garoto, mas nada de acordar – Draco! – Falara dessa vez mais alto e, de novo ele não se mexera.  
A castanha viu que chamar não estava adiantando, então enfeitiçou um balde com água para jogar nele.  
-O que é isso? Cof Cof! – Perguntara o garoto se levantando com raiva – O que aconteceu Granger?  
-Sabe o que é?Assim...É...Então...O meu rádio vôo na sua cabeça! – Dissera a castanha apontando para o rádio ao lado.  
-Vôo?...Ou você jogo? – perguntara o garoto levantando a sobrancelha, como se a tivesse interrogando.  
-Então...Eu joguei pela janela ele, mais eu não fazia idéia que você estava aqui em baixo...  
-Ah!Entendi...Você quer me matar por hoje não é?E por isso jogou o rádio!  
-Claro que não!Eu briguei com o Ron ai eu joguei o rádio pela janela, mas eu nunca iria imaginar que poderia cair na sua cabeça...Aliás, você tem uma cabeça de chumbo eim?Putz...Daquela altura...  
-Ah, não me enche Granger! – interrompera Draco – Caramba a segunda porrada que você me dá hoje Granger!...E olha a minha cabeça!!!!!Ela ta deformada!Olha o que você fez criatura!  
-Desculpa Draco!Foi sem querer! – Dissera a castanha e o loiro arregalara os olhos e estranhara por ela ter lhe chamado pelo nome.  
-Hermione Granger me pedindo desculpas?Uau!Ta...Isso já me consola! – Escancarara com um sorriso largo e sapeca.  
-O que você quer pra parar de me enche?Foi sem querer! – Brigara a garota  
-Bom...Eu quero que você não me chame mais pelo sobrenome, por favor... – Pedira o garoto virando a cara.  
-Ué...Por que?Faz parte da nossa rincha!  
-Olha...Não te devo satisfações. A única coisa é que eu não quero mais ser chamado por essa porcaria de nome! – Dissera revoltado  
-Ah, então ta Ma...Draco – Dissera a garota notando que algo estava estranho e o loiro parecia triste com algo, que nunca falaria, mas, que ela também com certeza não gostaria de saber, nunca, jamais... – Aconteceu alguma coisa Draco...Você ta meio diferente sabe?  
-Você quer saber o que eu tenho? – Perguntara o loiro e então a castanha afirmara com a cabeça – Ok, eu te falo, mas para isso, eu teria que te matar... – terminara com um sorriso sapeca que fizera a castanha estampar uma tremenda cara de rabugenta...  
-Ai Ai...– Suspirara a garota – Mudando de assunto...Por que você ainda estava aqui fora?É bem tarde não? – A castanha perguntara a garota.  
-Por que você acha? – dissera o menino em tom irônico levantando a sobrancelha em deboche.  
-Saquei...Draco...Por que você não me matou quando teve a chance? – perguntara a garota  
-Nem sei Granger...Acabei só me ferrando por isso... – dissera o garoto ficando cada vez mais triste e parecia que a cada pergunta que Hermione fazia a tristeza no olhar dele só aumentava...Agora a castanha percebera, ele era como ela, um excluído dos bons sentimentos, condenado a sempre sofrer e guardar tudo para si, um destino que nenhum dos dois tinham como recusar acontecia sem perceber.E então ela associou as coisas...O fato dele não querer mais ser chamado pelo sobrenome...Certamente seu pai, devia ter brigado com ele por não tê-la matado, mas, talvez algo esteja errado nisso, algo mudou nele, ou talvez Hermione só não o conhecesse direito.  
-Bom, está tarde! – Dissera Hermione estendendo a mão para que o loiro se levantasse, então com uma mão na cabeça e outra segurando a de Hermione, ela o puxou, e ao se levantar os lábios quase se encontraram.Os dois estavam com os corpos colados e então Draco foi tirando aos poucos a mão de sua cabeça e pondo na nuca da castanha fazendo seu corpo todo arrepiar com o toque, agora os lábios quase roçando um no outro.Hermione deslizava suas mãos até a nuca do garoto, mas, quando estavam para se beijar...Draco se distanciara.  
-Desculpa, tenho que ir – Dissera o loiro dando um beijo na bochecha da castanha, um pouco envergonhado e depois sem ver a reação da garota, se virara para ir embora – Tchau, Boa noite.  
-Tchau Draco, Boa noite pra você também e, desculpa eim? – dissera a castanha com um largo sorriso no rosto soltando um suspiro e colocando a mão na bochecha onde ele a beijou, como se assim pudesse sentir uma parte do garoto em si.

Draco entrou no castelo com um sorriso bobo maior ainda do que o da castanha, com certeza ela havia sentido algo com aquela aproximação, até ele sentira, sabia que eles podiam ter se beijado e a idéia não parecia tão mal...  
-Por Merlin!Ela é uma sangue-ruim! – dissera o garoto tentando se convencer daquilo.  
Esse não era o único motivo pelo qual Draco havia parado o momento...Seu pai estava bravo com ele, e se ele mandasse alguém o vigiar e visse ele a beijando?Seria seu fim, com certeza!

Hermione sabia que se Filch a visse nesse horário fora do dormitório, ela estaria enrascada.  
Pegou o rádio e se dirigiu até o dormitório, com a mente sempre pensando naquele momento, com certeza não sentia nada por ele, e aquilo foi alguma coisa além da sua imaginação, tinha uma explicação...Ela só não havia achado ainda.  
Entrando no quarto colocou de volta o rádio na escrivaninha e se jogou na cama, estava exausta!Aquele havia sido um dos dias mais "Frustrados" da sua vida, mas ainda assim, empolgante!

N/a:

-Músicas do capítulo...  
Pink – Who Knew  
Kelly Clarkson – Never Again

Esperamos que gostem do capítulo e até o próximo!...Não esqueçam de comentar e votar ok? 


End file.
